Comet & Moon
by Jazz's girl 4ever
Summary: Comet and Moon are femmes that aren't completely Cybertronian. What else could they be that could help them save Cybertron from the return of an old enemy and an intro to a new one?
1. A Bunch of Fun

**Comet**** &****Moon**

Comet belongs to me, and so does Moon. (even though Moon isn't in this chapter) Other than that, disclaimer: I don't own Transformers! (Primus I wish I did!)

Oh yeah, and I'm not sure if orns are really Earth days, but since this is my story, what I say goes!

Flames are not appreciated, but they are accepted if they are LIGHT. Also, I do not accept flames or compliments from the same person.

The first several chapters are WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY before the war even started, just so ya know.

Well, here goes!

Chapter One, A Bunch of Fun

"Orion Paxy!" a young, silver-colored sparkling femme cried out. She was only a foot tall, and absolutely adorable. The sparkling was created only thirty orns ago, (Orns are Earth days) but already was quite a handful.

"Comet, stop running away!" a young blue and red robot chased after his little sister, with his younger brother Mega Blast close behind him. Mega Blast and Orion Pax truly loved their younger sister named Comet, but she was very annoying at times.

"Meggy and Paxy chasing after me!" Comet sang loudly, running around their home on Cybertron. She sped past Jazz, Ratchet, Ironhide, Chromia, Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, Rumble, and Frenzy. They all saw only a silver blur followed by Orion Pax and Mega Blast. Mega Blast would usually be training at the gym with his "followers," but today he decided to take a day off.

"Don't start singing that annoying song again!" Mega Blast roared, increasing his speed.

"_Meggy and Paxy chasing after me!"_ Comet repeated. "_R-U-N-N-I-N-G! Yes they were, but they weren't, fast enough to catch Comet nuh-uh!" _she cackled.

"There goes Comet's song…" Jazz, a youngling, sighed and chuckled, while Ratchet looked mildly disturbed. Ironhide had no expression while Chromia grinned. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were laughing their sparks out, while some of Mega Blast's "followers", Starscream, Thundercracker, and Skywarp did too.

"Who's gonna catch me tonight?" Comet yelled out so her two twin brothers behind her could hear her question. "Orion caught me last night, so it's your turn Mega Blast!"

"I'm already ahead of you!" Mega Blast jumped up. He was still young, probably only half grown, but he was already seventeen feet tall. Orion was the older twin, but Mega Blast was bigger, taller, stronger, and more ambitious. Mega Blast transformed into his interstellar jet form, but it still got him dizzy sometimes when he transformed. He knew how to use his nitro and accelerator, but he got his CPU light-headed sometimes. He was still training and working on it, and right now he thought he could handle transforming so he can catch his little sister who was so small that she was almost impossible to see.

"Hey! No cheating!" Comet complained as she felt Mega Blast's bigger metal hands closing in around her small form.

"Comet has been taken down!" Mega Blast triumphantly called out. Starscream snorted, while Skywarp and Thundercracker smirked and sniggered.

"I have not!" since she was so small and just a silver blur, Comet ducked in between her brother's large fingers and squeezed out. "Oww," was all they heard before the silver blur had vanished.

"Primus, _now_ where did she go?" Orion sighed.

"I think I saw 'er silver form sneak outta the rec room door," Jazz pointed to the exit. "I'll help ya get her."

"Thanks Jazz –" Pax started.

"But that won't be necessary," Mega Blast finished the sentence, but not how Orion was going to.

Jazz shot him a dark look. "Hey, I dunno why ya don' like me, but since ya don' I don' like ya much either. But I _do_ like your little sis and I'm gonna help catch 'er whether ya want my help or don'." With that, he followed after where he thought he saw Comet leave.

Orion didn't say anything to Blast, but rather followed Jazz. With a scowl, Mega Blast soon followed after the two mechs.

"Why do ya s'pose Comet keeps playing 'hide-and-can't-find' Orion?" Jazz curiously asked the dockworker.

"I…I guess she's bored," Pax answered. While Mega Blast had chosen the road down to becoming a general or some other military officer to protect Cybertron against any enemies, Orion Pax went looking for a peaceful job.

"Bored?" Jazz laughed. "She gets all th' attention she wants from me, Bumblebee, Sunny, Sides, Rumble, and Frenzy! One of us is always with her, if not Firestar!"

"Thanks for looking after her when I don't have the time," Orion warmly smiled.

"Enough chit-chat! Now, _Jazz_, where did you see Comet go?" Mega Blast interrupted.

"Hey, I don' have x-ray vision on all th' time, Blast! I only saw her leave th' rec room!" Jazz answered coolly.

"You're a big help," Mega Blast spat. Outside the rec room was a hallway that separated to two other hallways. Several Transformers were walking and talking, spreading rumors.

As Mega Blast headed towards three of his other followers, Soundwave, Buzzsaw, and Laserbeak, Orion and Jazz continued down the left hallway.

"Your brother's seriously gotta chill sometimes Pax," Jazz shook his head. "He's jus' a hunk o' solid ice!"

"I know," Orion sighed. He and Jazz stopped next to Kup and Ultra Magnus, who were walking past them heading to the rec room.

"You fellas haven' seen lil' Comet, have you?" Jazz asked them.

"'Fraid not," Kup shook his head.

"Has the little troublemaker gone loose again?" Magnus asked with a chuckle.

"Yes, like she does every night," Pax responded.

"Good luck finding and catching her!" Kup and Magnus both called back as they continued walking.

"Thanks, we'll need it!" Jazz and Orion followed the hallway down to where the rooms for recharge were located.

"Underneath my recharge bed is one of Comet's favorite hiding spots," Orion told Jazz. "She already scared the functioning circuits out of me twice by surprising me with a quick grab on my arms at night."

"Wow, she's a sly lil' one, isn' she?" Jazz chuckled.

"Too sly," Orion agreed. "But since she's a foot tall sparkling and my baby sister, she gets away with it."

"Aww, Pax, you're too –" Jazz started.

"ORION PAX!! GET YOUR AFT TO PROWL'S ROOM RIGHT THIS MINUTE!" Prowl's angry yell cut the silver robot off.

"Uh-oh. I smell that Comet has gone on the wrong side of Prowl!" Orion led Jazz to Prowl's chambers, where they could already hear Comet's whining.

"But Prowlie, can't ya be nice to me for once?" Comet complained. She was being held up by her tiny left foot, and Prowl didn't look happy. The eight foot tall mech was sitting down on his recharge bed, and holding Comet in his right hand.

"'Prowlie'?! Stop picking these things up from the slaggin' twins!" Prowl yelled. He was massaging his left leg with his left arm when Orion and Jazz entered his quarters.

"Comet!" Orion called out.

"Paxy!" Comet sounded delighted. Prowl stood up and limped over to the two mechs. Orion was eleven feet tall and Jazz was five feet tall. He held up the dangling form of Comet to Orion, who caught her.

"Don't let that little one go, Pax," Prowl advised the taller mech. "She's too dangerous to let her loose on Cybertron. She almost removed very important wires from my left leg that would've made me a one-legged mech!"

"Prowl, take a chill pill! Ratchet would always patch ya up!" Jazz patted Prowl's shoulder plate. "Take it easy on Comet, will ya? She's only 974 orns younger than ya!"

"I know," Prowl sighed. "I need to go get Ratchet to fix my leg anyways…"

Orion glared at his little sister, whom was hiding behind Jazz now.

"Paxy, don't look at me like that," Comet begged, wrapping her arms around Jazz's left leg.

Orion sighed and blinked. He knelt down and allowed Comet to run into his arms and give him a hug.

"You're too soft, Orion Pax," Prowl shook his head with wonder. "I don't think I'll be able to be nice to my younger sibling – if I even _have_ one. Primus, I don't think my circuits could even stand a younger piece of energy bouncing after me everyday!"

Jazz and Orion laughed while Comet looked confused. The young silver sparkling hadn't been paying attention to what Prowl was saying until he said "bouncing after me everyday!" she had no idea what he was talking about.

The four Transformers were heading back to where Ratchet was in the recreation room when Laserbeak and Buzzsaw flew over them.

Comet gasped. "Beakies!" Before Orion could stop her, she jumped up and clung onto a very surprised Laserbeak.

"Oh great," Orion sighed as Laserbeak and Buzzsaw flew off to where undoubtedly Soundwave was waiting – maybe with Mega Blast.

"At least they're headed to the rec room too," Prowl pointed out.

"Yeah, but she's being taken there by th' two bird brains an' not being escorted by us fine mechs!" Jazz crossed his arms.

"It doesn't make a difference – she's going to the rec room anyways," Prowl retorted.

"Yeah, but she may jump off o' bird brain anytime an' get loose again!" Jazz followed after the two cassettes in a run with Orion close behind.

"Ah slag, you're right!" Prowl took off after them. He nearly crashed into Bluestreak and Dirge, while the two ahead _had_ crashed into Bluestreak and Dirge.

"Yo, Laserbeak!" Jazz called after the bird. "Hold it righ –"

He trailed off when Laserbeak perched himself onto Mega Blast's shoulder plate, while Buzzsaw landed on Soundwave's. Comet jumped off Laserbeak and went around Mega Blast's head.

"There you are, Comet," Mega Blast greeted his sister. Laserbeak and Buzzsaw both transformed into cassettes and entered the tape player. Jazz and Orion arrived in front of Mega Blast with Prowl just a little behind.

"Honestly Jazz, can't you do anything as simple as finding Comet?" Mega Blast sneered.

"A) It's not simple. B) I didn' see you moving your aft around! And C) she could've been anywhere in th' base an' you weren' doin' anythin'!" Jazz shot back.

"I was preoccupied," Mega Blast defended himself.

"How? Gloatin' ter Soundwave abou' how ugly your armor is now because you can' take care o' yourself?" it was Jazz's turn to sneer and Orion and Prowl laughed.

Mega Blast narrowed his red optics .He was created with red colored optics, Orion was created with blue colored optics, and Comet was created with silver colored optics. Right now Comet was having fun – rearranging some of Mega Blast's wires on the back of his head, unnoticed by anyone until –

"Why you little cretin!" Mega Blast stepped forward to grab Jazz when Soundwave called out, "Mega Blast, warning: Comet has –"

"Haha!" Comet jumped off her brother's head and onto Soundwave's. "Too late for a warning!"

"Why yes, Jazz, your silver armor _does_ look very find today," Mega Blast nodded.

While Prowl and Jazz exploded into fits of laughter, Orion had a very hard time stifling laughter at his brother's very unusual manner. Comet had programmed him to become the most polite Transformer, and it did not suit him at all!

Prowl had fallen to the ground with fits of laughter, but he stopped and warily looked up at the slowly approaching Mega Blast. Instead of hitting him, Mega Blast extended his hand down to Prowl.

"Need a hand, friend?" Mega Blast asked.

With genuine shock, Prowl's mouth dropped. Soundwave was also full of shock, and didn't notice Comet jump off his head until she landed next to Prowl and Mega Blast.

Unknown to the group, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were secretly video recording everything that was happening. The twins were dying of laughter, but they were determined not to miss anything.

"Well, take his hand," Comet whispered. Prowl, still gaping, looked at her with amazement. Then he slowly allowed Mega Blast to help him up, while Jazz gaped the entire time.

As Prowl straightened himself, Mega Blast flashed him a rare smile before turning to head inside the rec room.

"Whoo-hoo Comet!" Sunny and Sides laughed and whistled, clapping too. Of course, they revealed their presence after Mega Blast had closed the huge doors to the rec room.

Orion, Jazz, Soundwave, Prowl, and Comet turned to the shadowy corner near the left side of the recreation room doors. Sunny and Sides emerged from the darkness, coolant leaking out of their optics, hiccupping with laughter.

"Hey Sunny and Sides!" Comet allowed herself to be picked up by Sides as he hugged her and gave her a pat on the back.

"That was rich, Comet!" Sunny laughed.

"Yeah, I never imaged Mr. Grumpy Circuits would call Prowl a friend – no offense – let alone help him up!" Sides cackled, and then hiccupped. "Ah, this is good!"

Comet giggled while all the mechs except Soundwave exploded into laughter. The unemotional tape player just entered the rec room too, but eavesdropped on the robots conversing outside. He was trying not to look conspicuous – just leaning casually (A/N: Does casually work for Soundwave?) against the walls next to the doors and recording everything that was being spoken outside. Just to make things look more normal, Ravage was dispatched and was sitting next to Soundwave, purring when he was petted. Ravage and Soundwave were also keeping a close eye on Mega Blast, who was talking about battle strategies with Starscream, Skywarp, and Thundercracker.

"You're right, this is rich!" Prowl laughed.

"How did you do that Comet?" Sides asked. It was now quiet, as everyone waited expectantly for Comet's answer.

"Okay, so everybody knows Comet's Great Escape that happened tonight when Mega Blast caught me, right?"

After everybody nodded, she continued:

"Well, I was bored, so I decided to pick on someone I hadn't yet – someone who usually doesn't have a very short fuse: Prowlie."

"Thanks a lot," Prowl frowned as Sunny and Sides snickered.

"So I crept inside Prowl's quarters secretly. He was getting ready for recharge, since it is pretty late now as it was then. I went over to Prowl's leg and was fiddling around with his wires when the big guy found me!" Comet dramatically explained.

"You know, I _am_ still here…" Prowl trailed off.

"So then Prowl opened his big fat mouth and almost destroyed by audio receptors calling for help!" Comet glared at Prowl, who glared right back.

"I do not have a big fat mouth!" Prowl ignored the side snickers and the sound of Orion coughing.

"Yes you do! Anyways, Orion and Jazzy came in and saved Prowlie's sorry little aft," Comet smirked.

"How dare you!" Prowl yelled.

"Where did you learn vulgar language like that?" Orion's smile was gone.

Comet gulped and pointed to Sunny. Sunny jumped in surprise and pointed at Sides. Sides squeaked and pointed at Jazz. Jazz quickly shook his head no and pointed back to Comet.

Orion rubbed his head while Prowl sighed.

"Anyways!" Comet continued. "Prowlie, Paxy, and Jazzy were escorting me back to the rec room when Laserbeak and Buzzsaw flew by overhead. Laserbeak was closer, so when the two were taking a circle back I jumped onto Laserbeak and held on before jumping onto Mega Blast's head. Now, my two brothers love me very much," she smugly smirked, "so I usually get away with everything. I figured that Mega Blast would get mad at Rumble being on his head but not his dear little Comet. I was naturally right."

"What do you mean by 'naturally,' Comet?" Orion asked suspiciously.

Comet just grinned slyly and didn't answer his question. "So when Jazzy was arguing with Mega Blast, nobody was paying any attention to me. I was bored again, so I secretly opened up a control switch on Mega Blast's head that let his armor up so I can see his wires. I don't know why he didn't fell it – probably because Jazz was making him short-circuited, but anyway….I was thinking to myself, 'what should I do? Should I be evil or should I be nice?' It wouldn't be any fun if I was nice and didn't do anything to him, so I put in a little virus. Don't worry it's not harmful _at all._ All it does is make him become very, very nice. Mega Blast wasn't very nice to anyone except for me, and although I still liked that (and still do) I wanted to know what would happen if Mega Blast became nice. So I put in a password that only _I_ know – one that would get rid of the virus. Until I enter that password, Mega Blast will remain as the nicest and most polite Transformer ever!" Comet declared proudly. Then she sighed, and motioned for her older brother to pick her up. "That's all," she finished.

"Wow! That's incredible, Comet!" Sunny whooped while Comet beamed.

"Truly ingenious," Sideswipe nodded.

"I know darling, I know," Comet laughed.

While Orion looked down at his sister who was against his chest plate, the other mechs – including Prowl – laughed.

"I kinda like this new Mega Blast!" Sides announced.

"'Kinda'? I _love_ this new Mega Blast! Not – not _that_ kind of love...y-you know what I mean, right?"

"Of course, Sunny! Don't be such a dope!" Comet cracked up with laughter.

"Hey, I'm not a dope!"

"Why don't you just leave Mega Blast like this?" Prowl suggested. "Everyone likes it!"

"I'm not _that_ mean, Prowl," Comet rolled her optics.

"Hmph," Prowl crossed his arms.

"But I'm not shutting the virus down anytime soon!" Comet assured them. "Now, let's go in the rec room and find out what my dear older brother is up to!" she jumped out of Orion's arms and led the way inside.

"This is perfect for blackmail," Soundwave heard Sunny whisper to Sides, who energetically agreed.

"Who knows when Mega Blast will act out of character again?" Sides laughed.

"Mega Blast is talking with Starscream, Skywarp, and Thundercracker!" Comet pointed. Indeed, the four soldiers were still talking about battle strategies, but Starscream noticed that Mega Blast was being very….strange. He wasn't yelling at him, he wasn't interrupting him, and he seemed eager to listen to all of their ideas. That was a first.

"You're absolutely right, Starscream!" Mega Blast nodded.

"…I…am?" Starscream repeated. He looked and sounded surprised at Mega Blast's approval of his idea.

"Yes! You proved an excellent point! Why haven't I acknowledged your brilliance yet?" Mega Blast wondered aloud.

"Yes…why…haven't you?" Starscream exchanged puzzled looks with Skywarp and Thundercracker. They didn't know what was up with Mega Blast any more than he did.

"Hahaha!" Sunny and Sides laughed. The twins had joined Bumblebee, Rumble, and Frenzy. Those three were watching the new Mega Blast with shock. Comet and Orion followed while Prowl went to get his wires in his legs back into place by Ratchet.

"Ah, Orion!" Mega Blast had noticed his brother enter the room. "Have you decided to join?"

"Join what, Mega Blast?" Orion asked.

"Oh, silly me, I haven't asked yet, have I?" Mega Blast grinned, making his way over to Orion. Behind him, Starscream was having a sip of energon. However, when Mega Blast had said, "Silly me," Starscream choked. Skywarp and Thundercracker coughed and clutched at their midsections. The three Cybertronian jets were older younglings – not even full grown yet. Bumblebee, Rumble, Frenzy, Sunny, and Sides were all younglings too. Chromia, Firestar, and Ultra Magnus were all older younglings while Orion, Soundwave, Mega Blast, and Ratchet were young full grown mechs. Kup and Ironhide had already been full grown mechs for one hundred sixty-nine orns.

"No…you haven't," Orion slowly answered.

"Did you decide whether to quit being a dockworker and join the army?" Mega Blast asked.

"Oh…" Orion took a step back. "As of right now, I'm going to remain as a dockworker."

"…I will respect your decision then," Mega Blast answered.

Literally, the entire room was now watching the new Mega Blast. Starscream gaped – good thing he was getting this on tape, and so were Sunny, Sides, Rumble, Frenzy, Jazz, Bumblebee, and Prowl. This was perfect blackmail for the future, in case it was needed.

"You…will?" Orion was still so surprised at what his little sister had done to his younger brother.

"Yes…" Mega Blast turned. He walked over to w here Sunstreaker and Sideswipe was watching and secretly video taping. They squeaked and looked up at him innocently.

"Sunstreaker, I forgot to mention how majestic your paint job is," Mega Blast complimented. "I guess the thought to tell you slipped out of my CPU."

Sunny gaped the same time his brother did. Then Sunny grinned.

"Why thank you Mega Blast! That's the first nice thing you ever said to me!"

"It is? Very odd," Mega Blast thoughtfully rubbed his chin.

Sides snorted, and then Sunny nudged him hard.

"Now, now, _gentlemen,_" Mega Blast had turned around to get a cube of energon, but he turned his back to the twins. "Let's keep our hands to ourselves."

Starscream snorted loudly, while the other jets sniggered.

"What's with Mega Blast?" another young Cybertronian F-15 jet, Thrust, made his way over with Ramjet.

"It doesn't matter; we must get this on tape!" Starscream smirked. "This may be our only chance!"

The other jets sniggered and nodded.

The rec room was once again alive with noise. Not everyone was watching Mega Blast anymore. They had just merely shrugged off his change with "he just had an accident and is now nice." Those that _were_ still watching were either video taping and recording or just watching.

Chromia, Ironhide, Colossus, and Darkwing were near the table where the energon cubes was located in the rec room. Mega Blast took one, downed in, and got another one. He turned to the blue femme, who paused in talking with Ironhide to watch him.

"Would you like it, my fair femme?" Mega Blast presented the energon cube to her.

Comet was leaning on her brother, her sides heaving with laughter. Orion had to deal with laughing himself and both his little sister and Jazz laughing against him. Everyone else who was recording could NOT believe what they had just heard – neither could the four at the table.

"E-excuse me?" Chromia stammered.

"Would you like this energon cube, Chromia?" Mega Blast repeated.

"I… I, um…thanks," she slowly answered. She accepted the energon cube and drained it. Ironhide watched Mega Blast walk away through narrowed optics.

"Oh Comet! This is jus' too good!" Jazz laughed. Sunny, Sides, Rumble, Frenzy, Jazz, and Comet were all leaking coolant because they were having too much fun. Prowl, Orion, Starscream, Skywarp, Thundercracker, Ramjet, Thrust, Colossus, Darkwing, and Ratchet weren't laughing as hard as the ones leaking coolant. Soundwave and Ravage didn't think they could handle watching Mega Blast like this anymore, but their desire to leave wasn't strong enough yet.

Walking to the exit, Mega Blast turned his head back around to call over his shoulder, "Starscream, come with me!"

When he turned his head back around, he collided with Red Alert, who was talking with Inferno. Red had stopped politely so Mega Blast could go around him, but since he hadn't been watching where he was going, he stepped right into him before Red could move.

Mega Blast groaned and muttered something inaudible, while Red Alert massaged his pulsing foot.

"Watch where you're goin', Mega Blast!" Inferno hotly advised.

"Right…Sorry about that." Mega Blast paused, waiting for Starscream to catch up with him.

"…You a-are?" Red Alert asked, complete surprise etched everywhere on his face. Inferno looked caught off guard too.

"Yes, of course," Mega Blast asked. "That was my mistake and I am apologizing for it."

"Comet, _stop this nonsense,"_ Soundwave commanded.

"What? Why?" Comet looked at the tape player to her brother, then back.

"He's probably right, Comet," Orion told his sister. "I don't think I can stand Mega Blast acting like this anymore. I do like this side more, but everything's awkward. That isn't really who our brother is."

"Aww, you're probably right…as usual," Comet pouted. She sighed, and then began walking towards her brother.

"Aww come on Soundwave! Why'd you hafta say that?" Rumble complained.

"Yeah, this is perfect blackmail!" Frenzy added.

When the twin cassettes immediately silenced after a glare from their daddy, Sunny spoke up:

"And why'd you hafta encourage her to go put the password in to stop the virus, Orion? You didn't hafta and you weren't supposed to!"

"Sunstreaker – it's probably better this way," Orion explained.

"How?" Sides challenged.

"COMET!" Mega Blast screamed. He was now back to normal. "COMET, HOW DARE YOU!"

Laughing and screaming, Comet ran around the rec room, being chased by Mega Blast. While everyone roared with laughter, Sunny, Sides, Bee, Jazz, Rumble, and Frenzy all sighed.

"Well, the old and mean Mega Blast is back in business," they all sighed simultaneously.

**Sigh! Typing nine pages of fun can be quite annoying at times!**

**Well, how'd ya like it? This is the first chapter, named "A Bunch of Fun." You should know why by now. Tell me your opinion on it, and if I should post up Chapter Two, which is called "Prowl's Surprise." Want a sneak peek? Too bad! What a hint? Well, it has something to do with what he said… Oh yeah! And don't worry; Mega Blast **_**will**_** eat his own words in the next chapter!**

**Some of you may know me previously as silvertaiyoukaistar. Well, I'm Jazzs Girl 4ever now! They won't let me put an apostrophe in Jazz's for some reason… (pout) **

**Oh well.**

**I hope you don't get confused by my story! Remember, I made up Mega Blast to be Megatron's name before he became a Tron and the leader of the Decepticons! Comet is my OC, and I own her! I don't read many other Transformers/Beast Wars fanfics, so if anyone else has a Comet or a Moon in their story, I'm so sorry but we own different Transformers then! **

**The action won't start building up until around Chapter 4 or Chapter 5, FYI! I don't know which one…**

**Moon…Moon…I don't know which chapter to put her in…but you'll see! **

**I can' make Jazz's accent! Should I even give him an accent? I don't think I will…maybe only a little bit though.**

**Until next time! **

**!:D Jazzs girl 4ever!:D**

**P.S. Don't expect me to update often! I have rare time on fanfic! But I promise I will do my best!**


	2. Prowl's Surprise

Enjoy!! Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, although I wish I did!

Chapter Two, Prowl's Surprise

Mega Blast couldn't and wouldn't completely forgive Comet. How could he? Sparkling or not, she had caused him a great deal of humiliation. That was something that didn't cope well with him.

It was now around ten minutes after the new day began. It was as dark as Ironhide's black armor, but Cybertron was peaceful.

Inside the main building of the main city in Cybertron, Orion Pax and Mega Blast were saying good night to Comet, as they always did each night. Mega Blast's behavior was usually neutral and calm. But since the incident that just ended ten minutes ago, he was cold and stiff now.

"Good night, Comet," Orion whispered. Being the sweet and caring older brother he is, he gently patted her head. He pushed his lip plates against her cheek, and asked if she wanted him to tell her a story of a made-up Transformer that escaped Cybertron and found other worlds.

"No, it's okay. You can tell me another night, Paxy. I know that you're tired," Comet yawned. Her optics were threatening to shut, and recharge looked very welcoming. But Mega Blast still had to say his part.

"All right, Comet. Have a good night's recharge then," Orion smiled. He cast a look of worry over to his brother. Mega Blast was facing away from his two siblings, smoke literally arising from him. It was only too obvious that he was mad. He was waiting for Orion to go so that he could say good night to Comet and maybe lecture her, then leave to blow off some more steam in the training gym. After that he would take an oil bath, and then succumb to recharge.

"Don't take too long and don't be too harsh, Mega Blast," was all Orion said before he left the room. He didn't completely leave – he just stood outside the door ever in case Mega Blast did something out of the ordinary.

Comet sat up on her recharge bed, optics watching her brother approach. She remembered him chasing her around, picking her up, and giving her a hard spank. That _really hurt._ And it still did sting when she put pressure on her left leg. Why did he have to hit so hard?

Mega Blast was blinking several times, trying to keep his cool.

_Just say "have a good recharge," and then get the slag out of here before my temper takes the better of me!_ Mega Blast thought to himself.

The small silver femme bot cowered in her young brother's seventeen feet shadow. His silver and black armor kind of made him stand out in the dimmed lights.

Mega Blast stopped in front of his sister. Before she could say anything, he called over his shoulder, "I know you're there, Orion Pax! My radar's can't be fooled. Don't worry – I won't do anything harmful to Comet."

Orion revealed himself again. "Whenever anybody tells me not to worry is when I worry the most," he muttered. Then in a clear and louder tone, he said, "I know how badly you're in need of help with your anger management, Mega Blast. You –"

"– should really mind your own business, Pax," Blast spat. "I will leave soon and Comet won't have a scratch on her. Now, _leave_," he commanded.

"You're in no position to order me around, _brother_," Orion retorted. But after a look from Comet that said "just go you're making things worse," he left.

"Good night, Mega Blast," Comet spoke first.

Mega Blast looked at his sister again. She had an innocent yet semi-frightened gleam in her optics. She also looked hopeful.

He sighed. "Good night, Comet," he finally let out. "I'm warning you now: another act of devilry and I will not be this forgiving. As future High Lord Protector of Cybertron, I will be firm but fair. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal clear, sir." Comet said "sir" because she knew that would make him happy, or at least satisfied.

"Good." Mega Blast turned to leave, but halted and turned back around. Comet expectantly waited for his next sentences.

"Consider this as warning number one. I will not be so tolerant in future warnings." Mega Blast then continued walking to the exit.

"How many warnings do I get?" Comet called out after him.

"1," Mega Blast answered simply. Before completely disappearing outside, he poked his head back in and smirked at Comet's pouting face. "I'm only playing with you, Comet. You get three warnings."

"Psh! Good night," Comet frowned. The door then shut, and she scoffed at the thumps on the ground outside that indicated her brother was walking down the hall.

Comet then sighed, and entered the welcoming embrace of recharge.

That night, Comet had a strange yet funny dream. She laughed when she woke up, and looked back in her memory circuits to see her dream again.

It was in color, not black and white. The silver full-matured femme that was Comet was sitting at a table in an unfamiliar room. The room looked to be about 70 feet tall, with large windows showing an unfamiliar space outside with tons of buildings. Comet was shocked at what she looked like when she would be grown – she never expected she was going to look so pretty. She had blue designs on her arms and legs, with a red logo on her forehead next to her silver star. She saw weapons on her arms and on her back and it looked like she had silver vehicle doors on her back.

With Jazz, Bee, and Orion around her, she was watching Prowl run around the mess hall, chasing after Sunstreaker and Sideswipe. Prowl's black and white paint was covered in hot pink and ugly mahogany paint, along with these little grey pieces of tissue (Comet was confused at that)? He was angry, his optics narrowed and his fists out in front of him.

Comet looked to her right. She saw that her brother didn't look like what he looked like now. Was this even her brother? He was a blue and red mech, yes, but his design was different from Orion's. If this _was_ Orion Pax, he was built again. Jazz and Bumblebee were older, and now that Comet looked closer, so were Prowl, Sunny, and Sides. If Comet herself was older, then she guessed that the others had to be older in her dream too.

To her left, Comet saw an unfamiliar femme next to her. She had never seen her before at base – she was red, blue, and purple. She had a red and purple left arm and a blue and purple right arm. Her legs were a mixture of the three colors and her optics was blue with the same logo on her chest. She had a huge cannon on her wrist that looked strangely like Ironhide's…

"Comet, don't miss the best part!" the unknown femme laughed and pointed at Prowl. The femme looked to be a matured youngling, probably almost ready to become a fully matured femme.

Comet couldn't control if she could talk or not, but she turned her head and saw that Prowl had finally managed to jump on Sunstreaker, knocking him over. Sideswipe skidded to a halt when he realized his brother wasn't following him, and turned back around.

"Hey! Let go of me, you big meanie!" Sunny complained.

"Why should I? How dare you get all this confetti and paint over me?! What did I ever do to you?!" Prowl yelled.

_What's confetti?_ Comet thought to herself.

"Oh, nothing!" Sunny innocently smiled.

"Then why did you do this?!"

"Prowl, chill out!" Sides yelled, running like a wild bull straight to Prowl's middle section. Prowl jumped out of the way just in time, cursing.

"You stupid imbecile! You could've f-ing knocked into me!" Prowl spat.

"Already used to Earth's vile language now aren't you, Prowlie?" Sunny cackled.

"What is your point? We must assimilate, so why not use their cusses too?" Prowl shot back.

"I'm just sayin', jeez," Sunny put his hands up.

"As second in command of the Autobot forces, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe Autobot will be grounded for forty-seven orns for disrespecting their senior officer and causing unwanted and unnecessary humiliation and grief on him –"

"Grief? What grief?" Sunny yelled.

_Autobot forces? Second in command? Prowl becomes second in command of the Autobots? What are the Autobots? _Comet thought to herself.

"Are ya seriously gonna ground us, Prowlie? This will be just about another millionth time!" Sides complained.

"–, interrupting whenever they feel like it, calling their senior officer nicknames that are slagging ridiculous, and feeling like they're king of the world with the most glamorous paint job, I, Prowl, ban you from going anywhere in the base without another second in command – Jetfire, Ultra Magnus, Comet…wait not Comet she's as bad as you!, or Ratchet – and you are confined to your quarters until forty-seven orns has passed!" Prowl finally finished his run-on sentence.

_What? I'm going to become a second in command of the Autobot forces?_ Comet blinked.

"Say what?!" Sunny squawked. "How dare you say that 'feeling like they're king of the world with the most glamorous paint job'?! You know that it's true as much as I do! I can't help my beauty," he smirked.

"_Your _beauty? _Please!_ Don't push your luck too far, Sunshine," Prowl warned.

"For Primus's sake! Why don't you understand that my name is _not Sunny, Sunshine, Sunflower, or Sunray?!_ My name is SUN_STREAKER_!!!" Sunstreaker yelled.

"Then why do you allow others to call you Sunny?" Prowl retorted.

"_Special_ bots can call me Sunny," Sunny smiled.

"Okay can we stop arguing and go back to when you said that we're being grounded for many reasons but one of which is causing you grief?" Sideswipe interrupted. "Seriously though, what grief? You feel humiliated that you're in hot pink?" Sideswipe suddenly gasped. "Are you actually proud of your boring black and white paint job!!? I mean I know that everyone is vain, but _PROWLIE?_ I never expected you to be vain!"

"Sideswipe, stop this nonsense," the red and blue mech next to Comet sighed. "Prowl's punishment for you will be fulfilled. You must go to your quarters now with your twin. You cannot be in contact with any other mech except for Prowl."

"Prime!!!" Sides turned to Orion next to Comet. (Was it Orion?) His face showed shock from Prime's surprising act to him and his twin.

"Don't 'Prime' me, Sideswipe."

"PRIME!" Sunny tried.

"Don't 'Prime' me, Sunstreaker."

"ARRGGH!! THIS WAS ALL YOUR FAULT, YOU STUPID LOSER!" Sideswipe turned on his brother.

"ME? I didn't do anything! It was you who decided to do this prank on Prowl! I'm the one who said Ratchet or Ironhide!" Sunny retorted.

"What?!" Ratchet and Ironhide were both near the back of the room. When Comet turned around (she completely forgot how Prowl had mentioned her in his lecture to the twins) she gaped at what she saw. Ironhide looked much older, but he was still painted black. He was pretty big and bulky, and he was walking towards Sunny dangerously. Ratchet was right by his side, yellow and black mixed together. Comet shuddered – Ratchet just simply wasn't her type.

"Uh-uh, I said…I s-said it was you who decided to do this prank on Prowl! I was the one who said that we should buy a ratchet for Ironhide so he could fix the Hatchet up!" Sunny nervously laughed.

"WHAT?!" Ratchet bellowed.

"UH-UH I DIDN'T SAY THAT!" Sunny squeaked. "I meant to say that it was Sideswipe who decided to do this prank on Prowl! I was the one who said that we should buy a ratchet for Ironhide so he could fix his cannons if he ever needed to!" Sunny revised for the third time.

"Yeah right!" Ratchet punched his fist against the palm of his other hand. "Get ready for some major operations, Sunstreaker."

"NO!!"

"Ratchet," Prime warned.

Although being CMO sometimes gave Ratchet more authority then leader, he followed Prime's silent orders. He reluctantly stepped back, and Sunny gave a huge visible sigh of relief.

Comet laughed with the femme next to her, along with Jazz and Bumblebee.

"OFF YOU GO." Prowl crossed his arms. Sunny and Sides crossed their arms as well, and strutted off with their metallic noses in the air. Prowl followed the arrogant twins all the way back to their quarters, assuring them that yes, for the umpteenth time, he will bring Energon cubes to them.

That's when Comet woke up from her dream. Everything faded away and it was all black. Then Comet's finger twitched by itself, and she woke up.

Now Comet was wiping her paint job carefully with a white cloth. She wiped it hard until it shined, and then left her room. Thoughts were still flowing. The biggest one of all was – what was Earth? The next biggest one was – what Autobot forces? Why wasn't Mega Blast there? Did that mean he wasn't an Autobot, whatever that was?

It was pretty dark outside, which meant that she woke up early. For once.

Comet walked down the hallways of the base, and opened the door to Mega Blast's room. Orion Pax's room was right next door, and that's where she was going after checking up on Mega Blast first.

Inside Mega Blast's room it was dark and silent. Comet innocently walked straight over to the recharging bed, where she thought she saw a figure on it. She was too lazy to use her radar or switch her visibility to check up on it to make sure it really was her brother though. She wanted to tell him about her dream, and what it meant. She wanted to know why Mega Blast, Starscream, Rumble, Frenzy, or any of Mega Blast's other followers/companions wasn't in that room with Orion (?), Jazz, and the others.

As she got closer however, she saw that it wasn't her brother on his recharging bed at all, but a dummy. A dummy specifically made to look like Mega Blast.

"Weird," Comet narrowed her silver optics. "What is this for?" she nudged the dummy, and it made no sound. She recoiled her finger back into her hand, and kept it there. The dummy felt squishy, and she didn't like that.

Comet left the dark room, not noticing that her brother was actually hiding in the shadows, watching her. He had dimmed his red optics so they didn't glare out in the darkness.

Mega Blast had only one hour of recharge. He left his dummy out there on purpose. He allowed Comet to poke the dummy. He needed it for later on, but definitely not to kill his sister.

"Orion?" Comet whispered. She had opened Orion's door, and found that her brother was already awake, pacing in his room.

"Comet!" Orion looked up when she came in. He knelt down and gently picked her up, stroking her head. "What's the matter?"

"Um…why are you awake?" Comet wasn't sure if she really wanted to share her dream with anyone. She wanted it to become true, so if she told would it really happen in the future? Was it a vision? If she told, would it alter the future and not have that happen at all?

"Oh, I was … thinking about Mega Blast's behavior with his cronies," Orion answered slowly.

"What do you mean?" Comet asked.

"Well…they seem to be very…secretive, obviously. I'm not trying to suspect our brother of doing anything sinister or something that they're not supposed to do…I know that Mega Blast is a strong fighter and firmly believes in his beliefs. He just associates with the wrong crowd and he doesn't seem to recognize good from bad sometimes."

"You mean good from evil?" Comet whispered.

Orion nodded.

"Why do you say that?"

Orion sighed. "Should I even answer that question? Besides me, you are the one bot who knows him the best."

"I know. Okay, well…let's go to the mess hall and see what's happening there." Comet didn't want to tell anyone about the future…yet. She was thinking about telling Firestar first, or if worst came to worst for some unknown reason: Ratchet.

In the mess hall, some early risers were talking or eating. None of the pranksters were down yet, but Ravage, Laserbeak, and Buzzsaw were. Their siblings and father were no where to be seen. Ramjet and Thrust were near the energon cubes stock, while Ironhide and Kup were bickering.

"Why are they arguing now?" Comet wondered aloud. She walked over to them slowly, catching every word being spoken.

"I can't believe you want me to take Sunstreaker on as my apprentice," Ironhide spat. "Do you or do you not know of our relationship? He pranks and I yell! Remember?"

"I know, but he needs a master of skill."

"Kup, what are you babbling about?" Ironhide exclaimed. "Although I appreciate that you think I am strong enough to take on an apprentice, if you want Sunstreaker to have a master why don't you ask Mega Blast?"

"Mega Blast would not have the patience to deal with Sunstreaker," Kup answered. "You would."

"WHAT?!" Ironhide exploded. "I think your memory circuits are frying because of your age, Kup! You don't remember how much I loathe him!"

"You don't loathe him, you're just annoyed by him," Kup corrected.

"Same difference!"

"No it's not," Kup shook his head. "You shouldn't be yelling at me about my memory circuits frying because of my age, Ironhide. Don't forget that you're an old-timer too and soon you'll be crippled like me."

"You're not crippled, Kup!" Ironhide sighed. "I have a pretty long way to go before retiring."

"Exactly! So why don't you take Sunstreaker as your apprentice and teach him the skills he needs to know ever in case we have in attack from foreigners?" Kup jumped at his opportunity to ask once again.

"NO, NO, NO! For the millionth fragging time, no! Sunstreaker is a pit-spawned yellow slagging delusional piece of metallic rust!"

"You don't mean that," Comet interrupted.

"Don't I?" Ironhide didn't seem the least bit surprised at having Comet come butt in to their conversation.

"You're being too harsh." Comet blinked at him.

"_I'm_ being too harsh? Didn't you hear Sunstreaker last night? He wanted to perform that prank on Ratchet or me! Prowl got targeted instead, but that means that it's either myself or Ratchet that's going to be targeted next time!"

"Yeah genius, so just become Sunstreaker's master after he's freed from his punishment so that you can control him better. You'll be able to assign him jobs, and give him punishments at any time you want," Comet rolled her optics. "Come on, Ironhide! Even _I _knew that!"

"Ahh, excellent thinking," Ironhide rubbed his chin. He fell into deep thought, and suddenly an evil smile came on his face. "Very, very, _very_ nice thinking! I think that will do perfectly," Ironhide evilly chuckled for a split second. Then he turned to Kup, who looked quite surprised and shaken at Ironhide's actions and tone.

"I accept" were the two words Ironhide laughed out.

_I'm sorry Sunny!_ Comet thought to herself. _I think I just assigned you to your deathbed! Or close to it…_

"O-okay…not exactly the way I was going to persuade him into becoming Sunstreaker's master but it works nonetheless!" Kup said to Comet after Ironhide left the two of them. He walked over to where Ramjet and Thrust were, rubbing his hands together. An evil smirk was still on his face, and he was chuckling maniacally every now and then.

"Now that is something that really doesn't fit him," Comet shuddered.

"I never thought you'd be the one to assign Sunstreaker to his deathbed, little Comet!" Kup laughed good-naturedly.

"A) How did you know that was what I was thinking? B) I know, I should've kept my mouth shut. And C) I'm not little!" Comet stamped her foot.

"Acting like that and being the small sparkling that you are, _yeah_ you're little," Kup smiled. "Well…I'm off." Kup departed and joined Ultra Magnus in leaving outside.

"How dare you, you old-timer!" Comet muttered under her breath. She nearly screeched when she got picked up from behind.

"It's only me," Jazz laughed.

"You scared me!" Comet crossed her arms. "Why didn't I sense you on my radar?"

"Maybe cuz ya weren' lookin' at ya radar?" Jazz suggested.

"True…"

"So, what d' ya want ta eat?"

"Energon cubes!!" Comet exclaimed.

Jazz took Comet over to the energon cubes, while Orion watched from a distance. He noticed Mega Blast enter the mess hall approximately fifteen minutes later, followed by Soundwave and Starscream. He narrowed his optics as he watched them sit down on a table on the far right side of the hall. They were conversing in low tones, and sometimes it seemed like they were sending private messages to each other as well.

Orion continued watching them, looking for any suspicious signs. Obviously he couldn't detect any, and eventually left with Comet and Jazz to the gym, where they trained together.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

For the next eighty thousand, four hundred seventy-two orns, Comet grew up with Bumblebee. Bumblebee was then slightly older than Comet, maybe only by two hundred four orns before.

Sunny and Sides were freed from their punishment, and Ironhide took Sunny as his apprentice just as planned. Comet had earlier asked Ironhide not to tell Sunny who had managed to persuade him to take him as his apprentice. Ironhide agreed only as long as Comet didn't prank on him ever again. Although it nearly extinguished her spark in promising to that oath, she did it anyways. Now Comet could not prank on Ironhide anymore.

Comet was now an older youngling, but she still had some time left before becoming a fully matured femme. Mega Blast was her master, and she excelled in every art that she went through. The first weapon she had copied was Orion's Energon Sword.

Everyday, Comet had woken up around dawn, shined her paint job, and then went to train at the gym until it was time for her to refuel herself. Then she met with Mega Blast back in the gym where they practice battled against each other. She then had two hours of break time, which was when she usually had more Energon cubes and hung out with her friends. Then it would be around mid-afternoon. Mega Blast then would test her knowledge on leadership and tactics in battle. Comet chose an alternate form – a silver Cybertronian car. Mega Blast also practiced with her in her alternate form, but he never revealed to anyone what his alternate form was – yet. Then it would be time for the final meal for the day, and Comet would have the rest of the evening off.

Over the years, Mega Blast had finally become High Lord Protector of Cybertron, and he was fair yet firm, just like he said he would be. He seemed to be getting more distant, but he was still sweet to Comet.

Orion was still a dockworker, and he had no problem with that. Comet was training in becoming the next High Lord (Lady) Protector of Cybertron after Mega Blast either became something higher or "retired." Comet was silver with blue markings starting to appear around her, and her optics were still silver.

Everyone else had grown too. Although Orion hadn't become that red and blue mech in Comet's dream, it was still too earlier to judge whether or not that really was him.

Prowl was walking with his girlfriend, Willow, back to his room. The black and white mech had become quite a considerable amount stronger and bigger. Willow was a slender, granny smith apple green with a white chest and blue optics. She was a good fighter, but her job right now was helping recruit femme warriors with Thunderblast, Chromia, and Moonracer.

That's when he got the message.

"Prowl? What's the matter?" Willow looked back at her mech, who had paused in the hallway. Willow hadn't even noticed, because she was busy fixing her plasma blaster on her right arm. When she heard Prowl's steps stop, she looked back around.

"I don't…I don't…I don't believe this…" Prowl had nothing but shock everywhere on his body. He was frozen, optics wide open, mouth gaping. Words failed to escape his mouth.

"What is it?" Willow worriedly went back to him, and put her arms around him. "What's the matter, baby?"

"I…I…" Prowl couldn't speak.

"Let's go back to your room," Willow decided. She helped the surprised Prowl walk back into his room, where he heavily sat down on his recharge bed. Wonder and amazement now replaced the shock.

"What is it?" Willow repeated, sitting down next to him. She, like Comet, was beautifully built. Although Comet was more flirtatious, a magnet for mechs, and stronger, Willow was a great friend too. She didn't seduce almost every mech that she saw, but she knew how to be friendly. She did, however, seduce Prowl quite a bit. Now wasn't the time though.

"I…I got a …message," Prowl let out.

"Message? What message? From whom?" Willow was seriously beginning to worry. Prowl looked too … amazed. Was that good news or bad news?

"From my creator," Prowl told her.

"Your creator?" Willow gasped. "Why? Did he find something wrong with your systems?"

"No, nothing like that," Prowl quickly shook his head. "No, I'm perfectly fine. It's just…"

"What? You can tell me anything," Willow took his hand.

"I know," Prowl's optics met Willow's. "I know. Thank you, Willow. It's nothing bad, but I'm just too shocked for words."

Willow silently and patiently waited for his explanation to come.

"My creator said…I'm going to have a younger sister."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Prowlie's gonna be an older brother!" Sunny sung.

"Prowlie's gonna be a role model!" Sides sung.

"Prowlie's gonna be a responsible bro!" Frenzy sung.

"Prowlie's gonna be a retard!" Rumble laughed.

"Rumble, you ruined it!" Frenzy gently hit his brother's shoulder plate.

"Hey, watch it!"

"I still can't believe it." Prowl was sitting in the mess hall, surrounded by just about everyone. Willow was next to him on his left, while Bluestreak sat on his right. Red Alert, Ratchet, First Aid, Inferno, and Firestar along with Flareup were next to Willow, while Jetfire, Jazz, Bee, Comet, and Orion were next to Bluestreak. The four pranksters were right in front of him, with Soundwave, Mega Blast, Starscream, Skywarp, Thundercracker, Thunderblast, Ramjet, Thrust, Tarantulus, and Dirge behind them. Next to Comet and Orion were Ironhide, Chromia, Moonracer, Powerglide, and Trailbreaker. Next to Inferno and Firestar were Mirage, Hound, Brawn, Astro train, and Blitzwing. More bots were assembled in the mess hall, listening to the main talk: Prowl was going to be an older brother.

"Nobody can," Comet smirked.

"Wonder how it feels," Jazz looked off into space.

"It's very stressful at times," Orion told him.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" Comet snapped.

"Nothing against you Comet," Orion smiled.

"So when are you gonna go pick her up?" Comet asked.

"Yeah, when?" Rumble backed her up.

"In forty orns," Prowl answered. "Did you forget already?"

"Yeah," Frenzy nodded.

"I wasn't asking you," Prowl said irritatingly.

"What –" Sunny started.

"–ever," Sides finished.

"So who's going with you?" Comet continued prompting.

"Whoever wants to come, I guess," Prowl shrugged. "Definitely Willow though. You don't have a choice," he smiled, tapping her nose.

"Of course I want to come!" Willow leaned forward slightly until their metal lips touched.

"Ew, get a room!" Comet turned away.

"Honestly, don't you know –" Frenzy started.

"–how foul that is –" Sides continued.

"–to do that right in front of us –" Rumble went on.

"–without telling us that you were gonna kiss?" Sunny finished.

Prowl and Willow both glared at the five of them, while some of the bots around laughed good-humoredly. Bee and Jazz didn't look too happy with Prowl and Willow's action either, though, and neither did Jetfire. Jetfire looked very uncomfortable where he was standing. He walked over to Starscream, where the two scientists talked about who-knows-what.

"I'm coming!" Comet shot her hand up in the air.

"I am too," Orion said.

"So am I." Mega Blast surprised Prowl. "I'm only going to make sure Comet won't get harmed."

"Why would she get harmed?" Prowl asked. "She will be safe."

"Are you saying that you don't want me to come?" Mega Blast asked icily.

_Yes._ "No," Prowl lied.

"Then why are we arguing?"

"Uh…no apparent reason?" Prowl guessed.

"That was a rhetorical question."

"ANYWAYS," Rumble interrupted. "I wanna go too!"

"Ooh, count me in!" Frenzy squealed.

"Us too!" Sunny and Sides exclaimed.

"Ugh I guess I have to go then," Ironhide sighed. If his apprentice was going, he was going to make sure that he would behave himself.

"I'm going," Chromia announced, slyly looking at Ironhide.

"Are you coming, daddy?" Rumble asked Soundwave. "And what about you, brothers?"

"Affirmative," Soundwave answered for all of them.

"Coolio!" Frenzy laughed. "This will be interesting! Who else is coming?"

"We are," Bumblebee and Jazz both said simultaneously.

"And??" Prowl looked around. "That's quite a large group already."

"I shall be coming," Starscream stepped forward. "Simply out of curiosity and to…keep an eye on a certain someone," he eyed Comet and Mega Blast, making it hard for everyone to decide who he was referring to exactly.

"Okay…" Prowl looked around. "I think that's enough."

"Yeah no one else wants to go anyway," Skywarp spat.

"Who wants to go see _your_ sister?" Ramjet agreed.

"Seriously mech, no one wants to see _you_," Thrust added.

"Enough," Mega Blast ordered. "We don't need it now."

The three jets immediately remained silent, exchanging awkward glances every now and then.

"…Thanks?" Prowl let out.

"Don't ever thank me again until you really have to," Mega Blast warned. He turned back to his cronies. "Let's go!"

They left the room, with Mega Blast in the lead.

"Should I go?" Comet wondered aloud.

"Yes," Starscream answered her. He held out his hand for her to receive, which she didn't.

"I'm not a little sparkling anymore Screamer," she defended herself. "I don't need to hold on to your hand."

"Come," Starscream ignored what she said. Comet followed him out of the mess hall, leaving the rest to converse amongst themselves.

"Do you think she'll like me?" Prowl asked Willow.

"Of course she will! Why wouldn't she?" Willow exclaimed.

"I don't know…do you think I'll be a good brother?" Prowl queried.

"Yes, Prowl, of course! You're a good boyfriend and a good mech, so why wouldn't you be a good brother?" Willow challenged.

"What if she hates me?" Prowl went on.

"Why would she hate you?"

"What if I screw up and set a bad example for her?"

"Prowl –"

"What if she becomes power hungry because I want to become a commander in the future? It'll be my fault she's power-greedy!" Prowl got lost in his worries.

"Prowl, you need to calm down," Ratchet told him.

"Yeah seriously man you're having a serious –" Sunny bumped Ratchet aside to talk with Prowl one-on-one.

"–case of the worry-warts," Sideswipe finished, bumping Sunny out of the way so he could face Prowl.

"Hey! Don't dent or scratch my paint job!" Sunny exclaimed, getting up.

"Make me," Sideswipe smirked.

"Move it you big red walking heap!" Sunny ordered, violently shoving Sides away from Prowl.

"Why don't you, you overgrown ray of sunshine?" Sideswipe retorted, shoving his twin farther away then he got pushed.

"Oh, you better run!"

The twins began chasing each other around the mess hall, leaving many of the matured mechs and/or femmes sighing and shaking their heads. Even in the future, nobody needed a vision or somebody else to tell them that this definitely wouldn't change. Pranksters would be pranksters, just like how twins would be twins.

For the next forty orns, Prowl's future sister was the only talk around the base. They had one attack from a foreigner race: ugly three-eyed monsters from a planet they called Fungmush. They had mushrooms coming off their slimy green body and they had useless weapons. They were quickly exterminated because they were so weak. The only things their weapons would be useful for was making new weapons or using its energy for energon.

Finally the time to go to the meeting area arrived. Prowl woke up that day all worried and freaking out, just like how he had been forty orns ago.

The rather large group headed out of the base. They all transformed into their alternative modes, and either drove out or flew out. Those who didn't have transportation as their second form hitched a ride on a friend.

Nearing the destined rendezvous, Prowl, as a Cybertronian car (that looked like an Earth police car), slowed down tremendously. Sideswipe was right behind him, and nearly crashed into his back.

"Hey man, watch it!" Sides yelled.

"Sorry," Prowl sighed. "I'm…nervous."

"You're going to be fine," Willow's reassuring voice came from a green car (that looked like an Earth Ferrari) that was next to Prowl at the same pace.

"Thanks."

"C'mon! We're almost there!" Comet revved her engine, and sped past Prowl. (Her silver car looked like an Earth Pontiac Solstice)

"Calm down, Comet! It's not your younger sister we're going to meet!" Orion called after her.

"I know, but still! I'm excited about meeting a new friend!" Comet explained.

"Obviously." Rumble held on to the door next to him. He and Frenzy were riding in Comet, and were getting car-sick. That usually didn't happen, so that meant that Comet was _really_ speeding and doing some crazy driving.

"Comet…" Orion, Jazz (looked like an Earth Porsche), and Bumblebee (looked like an Earth Volkswagen) followed after her.

"Can't catch me!" Comet laughed.

"Comet, this isn't a race!" Orion called, suddenly reminded of when he and Mega Blast used to chase the sparkling Comet around the base a long time ago.

"Comet, settle into I-formation," Mega Blast yelled down at her from up in Starscream's cockpit. (Allowing Mega Blast into his cockpit was the _last_ thing the jet wanted, but he had no choice)

Comet sighed, but obeyed her older brother and master. She quit the speeding, and waited until Prowl passed her. She then fell in line behind him, so he was like the dot in the i.

"Wow how did you do that?" Rumble asked in wonder. "Wait, that's a stupid question. Don't answer that."

They eventually neared a round, dome-like building. It was huge, with plenty of space for one thousand more of the bots to come in. It was very spacious inside, with no furniture except for some tables.

It was around dusk (A/N: 7:00 in human time). It was pretty dark, but in the dome it was very bright. In the middle of the room, there was a light lavender and blue material made out of soft cotton spread out about seven feet across and five feet wide. There were bars jutting out of the ground that went to about Prowl's knees so that the little one inside couldn't escape. Lying in the middle of the blanket was a red, blue, and purple sparkling.

Comet gasped when she saw her.

"What's the matter, Comet?" Orion whispered as everyone gathered around the new sparkling.

"…Hmm? Oh, nothing," Comet answered. She avoided both of her brother's glances, and watched as Prowl gently picked the sparkling up.

The little sparkling blinked at him, and laughed. She clapped her hands together.

"She doesn't know what she's doing, does she?" Rumble whispered out of the corner of his mouth to his twin.

"No, ya think? Who would laugh and clap at Prowlie the first time you see him?" Frenzy whispered back.

"True…very true…"

"She's adorable, Prowl," Willow happily whispered to her boyfriend.

"I know…" Prowl was amazed. Never in his life did he think that he would be a brother. He even said earlier that he would he didn't think he could stand a little ball of energy following him around. How was he going to live with it now?

As everyone met Prowl's younger sister, Comet seemed to be the one most pleased besides Prowl.

"What are you gonna call her?" Comet asked as she held her. The little sparkling blinked up curiously at the pretty silver femme.

"I don't know…" Prowl sighed. "I will give her a name eventually. Let's head on home for now."

Comet handed her back as they began walking outside. The wispy clouds from above drifted away from the full moon, allowing it to illuminate the grounds around them.

"Wow. Look at that," Prowl whispered, pointing up at the moon to his new younger sister. "That's called the moon."

"Moon!" the sparkling yelled happily, chirping.

"Did she already say her first word?" Ironhide asked. When the sparkling had first met Ironhide, she seemed extremely happy for some unknown reason. It took a while for Prowl to pry her off of the weapon specialist.

"Yes," Prowl answered. "And that will be her name."

"Moon! Moon!" Moon clapped, looking up at the full moon.

"Moon?" Comet paused in transforming into her vehicle mode. "You're going to call her Moon?"

"Yeah, why not?" Prowl asked. "Do you have a problem with that?"

"Duh no," Comet scoffed. "I don't have a problem with everything, ya know."

Moon was taken back to base. Mega Blast and all of his followers (besides Rumble and Frenzy) did not even seem to acknowledge Moon's presence on base. They never spoke to her or to her brother. Moon and her brother never spoke to them either

The day after Moon was brought back to base, Prowl woke up to screaming. Harsh, audio receptor-piercing, high-pitched screaming that would drive any mech insane.

"SHUT THAT FRAGGING THING UP!" Mega Blast yelled from his room.

"SHUT IT UP!" Starscream hollered.

"MAKE THAT THING STOP!" Sideswipe complained.

"That _thing_ is my sister!" Prowl realized, and bolted out of his room. He went to see what was wrong with his sister, and found out the answer right away: someone had deliberately put a scary picture for a sparkling above her on the ceiling. Dripping from that was energon, and when Prowl finally got Moon to stop crying, he saw that there was timer on the back of the spider picture. The spider was hairy, had millions of legs, had more eyes then it was supposed to, and the pincers had the energon dripping off of it. Around two minutes ago, the energon was set to drip. Moon would probably now have arachnophobia, even if she was a robot.

Judging the spider picture that was above Moon, Prowl could only guess who had put it there.

"Tarantulus!" Prowl yelled.

"You dare summon me?" Tarantulus appeared out of the shadows, his pincers snapping dangerously in front of Prowl.

"Where did you come from?" Prowl asked roughly.

"From your worst nightmare," Tarantulus answered. He grabbed Moon out of Prowl's hands with a spider web, and the little sparkling cried out in horror.

"Give her back you monster!" Prowl got his plasma blaster out, ready to fire at the quickly escaping spider. Tarantulus was too fast though – he was already in the shadows.

"MOON!!" Prowl yelled, becoming insane.

"Prowl!" Willow shook him awake, then put her hands over her audio receptors. "Go comfort Moon!"

"Huh?" Prowl woke up from his nightmare, and heard, once again, Moon crying.

"What?!" Prowl jumped out of his recharge bed, and ran full speed to his sister's room. Just like what was in his nightmare, a spider picture was above her small recharge bed.

Yes, robots have dreams. At least, in my story they do!

Sorry I haven't been able to update for a while, but I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as much as the other chapter!

You'll find out why Mega Blast let her touch the dummy later on.

Expect the next chapter in about 2-3 months. Sorry, but I only have time on fanfic at school in my technology class! Since that's an elective, I won't have it starting 2nd semester, so I'll only have time to go to the library during lunch and post chapters up!

Willow is my OC, a femme I made to be with Prowlie! 

Hope you like how I introduced Moon. It was hard deciding how to.

Fluffiness will continue for the next couple chapters…then it'll start getting serious….. You'll also see some relationships becoming clearer throughout the chapters up ahead.

I'm not sure if the Transformers knew of Autobots and Decepticons before they were even created, but in my story they don't!

I am not gonna tell u what the next chappie is gonna be about!

Remember, R&R!

Until next time,

Jazzs girl 4ever or AMY!!!


	3. A Moment to Remember

Hey guys, check out my new story that's strictly 3 chapters: A Seismic Rumble!

Sorry about the delays, but I don't have access to fanfic at home!! And now since the first semester is over, I really don't a lot of time on fanfic at all! I can only go during lunch…so I made this chapter twice as long as the first chapter and longer than the second!

Thanks for stickin' with me so far and reading my story!

Remember, R&R!

Enjoy this chapter!

P.S. I did NOT make up the part about the head of state of Cybertron. It's in the Transformers movie guide 2007!!!

Chapter Three, A Moment To Remember

"Moon!" Prowl skidded into the room, and gently took his little sister into his arms. He hushed her leaking, and looked up at the picture after covering Moon's optics. He narrowed his optics when he looked at the spider picture again.

_How repulsing_, he thought. "Tarantulus!" Prowl yelled. He had a hand on his plasma blaster, ready for anything this time. His grip was firm on Moon, and he looked at the place where in his dream Tarantulus appeared from.

However, he was wrong.

"You dare summon me?" Tarantulus crawled out of the shadows from behind Prowl.

"Yes. You were the one who put this picture up here, correct?" Prowl harshly demanded, whipping around. His optics were infuriated, and he pulled his plasma blaster out.

"Going to use that on me now are you?" Tarantulus asked with a chuckle. "That's a laugh, for I was not the one to place that spider picture up there."

"What? You weren't?" Prowl faltered for a little bit, then straightened even more. "That's a lie. I know it was you!" his finger got ready to push the trigger on the gun.

"Prowl, you shoot you die," came Mega Blast's voice from the door.

"Defending your spider friend now are you, Mega Blast?" Prowl snarled. "You have no right to."

"I have all the rights to," Mega Blast snarled back. He stepped in the room. "What in the name of Cybertron is going on in here?" he asked icily.

"Ask him," Tarantulus growled.

Mega Blast turned his red optics on Prowl, waiting for an answer.

"It's none of your business, Mega Blast," Prowl hissed. He didn't wait for an answer, and turned back to Tarantulus. "Why did you place that picture over Moon's recharge bed?! Answer me, slaggit!"

"I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about," Tarantulus answered. "I placed no such picture above Moon's recharge bed."

"Liar!" Prowl almost pressed the trigger, but stopped when he heard two things: one was Moon's crying starting again, and the other was Mega Blast pulling his gun out.

"Put the gun down, soldier," Mega Blast ordered. He was Lord High Protector of Cybertron – Prowl had to obey. Why Prowl treated him with such disrespect before amazed Mega Blast.

"Tarantulus, have you ever seen that picture before?" Mega Blast asked, suddenly taking complete control. He walked over to the bed, and peeled the picture off of the ceiling.

"No," Tarantulus answered.

"Liar!" Prowl hissed.

"Silence!" Mega Blast ignored Moon's crying and inaudible murmuring. "Prowl, what brings you to the assumption that Tarantulus is at fault here?"

"What, you mean besides the fact that the spider looks almost exactly like Tarantulus except for the color and a few details? Hmm, let's think…" Prowl took on a very sarcastic tone. "Perhaps because there is no other bots that I know of that is a spider! And especially one that particularly enjoys frightening sparklings!"

"How would you know that Tarantulus enjoys frightening sparklings?" Mega Blast asked.

"He frightens other sparklings!"

"Can you name a few?" Mega Blast asked. He relaxed against the wall near the door, crossing his arms. Tarantulus was crouched down on the ground, watching both of their movements. He sensed that a femme was nearing – probably Willow.

"There's Dragonfly, Nomilie, – this list could go on forever –, Yinber, Eagle, Strike, Talon –" Prowl was interrupted.

"Understood," Mega Blast growled. He turned to Tarantulus. "If you claim that you did not place the picture above Moon's bed, can you guess who did?"

"Probably one of the pranksters," Tarantulus said simply.

"One of the pranksters?" Mega Blast repeated.

"Why would they do that? They wouldn't try to terrorize Moon when she's only a sparkling!" Prowl couldn't believe he was defending the pranksters.

"How would you know that?" Tarantulus shot back. "You're not them! You're not their mentors!"

"I don't have to be any one of their mentors to know that they wouldn't purposefully terrorize sparklings!" Prowl retorted.

"Prowl?" Willow entered the room nervously. She paused when she saw Mega Blast, her Lord High Protector, but after a reassuring nod from Prowl, she continued in. She stood by his side, her optics never leaving Mega Blast's suspicious red ones.

"Everything's okay," Prowl told Willow. "Can you comfort Moon for me while I deal with this?" he asked Willow. When she nodded in reply, he handed the still-leaking Moon to her, and the two femmes left the room. Tarantulus stared after them, and when Prowl observed even further he thought he saw some kind of hunger in the spider's optics. That wasn't good. Was it the lust kind of hunger for Willow, or the hungry kind of "I-wanna-eat-something" hunger for both femmes?

"Follow me," Mega Blast commanded both. Tarantulus followed Mega Blast like an obedient little sparkling following his/her guardian, leaving Prowl in the rear. He followed warily, watching the powerful Lord High Protector and keeping an optic on the spider.

Mega Blast led them to his quarters and then into his office in silence. There, they found Comet leaving.

"Comet?" Mega Blast seemed surprised to find his sister in his office.

"Oh, hi Mega Blast," Comet hurriedly walked around the three. "Gotta go! Bye!"

"Where are you going? What did you do in here? What is going on?" Mega Blast demanded.

"I'm going to Orion to help him with something…I gave you some papers about…you know…" Comet made some kind of gesture with her hands that seemed to say, "The thing we were talking about last night". "Nothing's going on, everything's perfectly fine," Comet answered.

"I'm not sure what to believe, but I can't deal with it right now." Mega Blast said no more as his sister left. "Sit," he ordered the two mechs, nodding to the chairs in front of his huge metal desk.

Prowl sat on the chair farthest from Tarantulus's chair. They sat on opposite sides of Mega Blast's desk, where papers were littered everywhere. The papers had Cybertronian language written all over them, and folders with weapon information were stacked neatly on the side of his desk. It was strange to see folders on the side stacked neatly with papers littering the desk.

Mega Blast sighed inwardly, and then looked back up at the two mechs.

"Now…I am going to call Rumble, Frenzy, Sunstreaker, and Sideswipe to my office…" he began. "We will question them."

Prowl nodded slightly to acknowledge that he heard him, while Tarantulus did nothing. Mega Blast pressed the mike that would allow his voice to be heard all over Cybertron, and spoke into it, "Rumble, Frenzy, Sunstreaker, and Sideswipe, report to your Lord High Protector's office at once."

"What did you two do now?" Ultra Magnus asked Sides and Sunny. They were in the mess hall when they heard Mega Blast's voice over the speakers.

"Nothing, we swear!" they both responded simultaneously. "We didn't do anything!" they nervously hopped out of their seats and met up with Rumble and Frenzy at the door. Rumble and Frenzy had tried to persuade their father that they had done nothing to aggravate Mega Blast, but he wouldn't listen.

"Do you think someone blamed something on us that we actually didn't do?" Frenzy asked aloud as the pranksters walked down the east hallway.

"Maybe, but who?" Sideswipe wondered.

"We'll soon find out," Rumble sighed.

"But we're really innocent this time!" Sunstreaker protested.

"We know!" the other three yelled back at him. They passed by Firestar and Moonracer on the way to Mega Blast's quarters.

"What did you four do this time?" Moonracer asked as they passed.

"Nothing!" all four shouted.

"No need to raise your voice," Firestar chuckled lightly.

"What's so funny?" Rumble called back. He got no answer from the femmes.

All four sighed in unison, and said nothing more on their walk. They reached Mega Blast's office in silence.

"Prowlie!" Sideswipe gasped in shock. He was the first in the office, and was astonished to see Prowl and Tarantulus in front of Mega Blast.

"_You_ ratted on us?" Sunstreaker exclaimed.

"No!" Prowl sighed. "No, I didn't –"

"Then why are you here?" Rumble retorted.

"Silence," Mega Blast calmly ordered. "I will be the one asking the questions."

Dead silence followed his command.

"Have any of you four ever seen this picture?" Mega Blast gestured to the spider picture that was now laid across his desk, hiding the littered papers.

"Whoa!" Sunny squeaked when he saw the picture in shock.

"No," the other three answered truthfully for all of them.

"No?" Mega Blast echoed. "No? You say no?" he turned to Tarantulus with a "what's-going-on" look.

"They are obviously lying, Lord Mega Blast," Tarantulus growled. "You can't trust them."

"You can too!" Rumble protested.

"It's _him_ you can't trust!" Sideswipe pointed at the spider. Prowl remained silent, not sure who to trust. But then again, better the pranksters than the spider any day.

Mega Blast closed his optics for a brief moment, then opened them once more. "I do not know what is fiction and what is truth. For that matter, I will now scan the picture and see who has touched it." When he said that, he had the air all tight around him, telling the others that they did not have the authority to scan it too. Only Mega Blast did.

"Why didn't you do that from the beginning?" Sideswipe innocently asked.

Mega Blast glared at him, but answered, "I hoped that somebody would be telling the absolute truth and declare that he did it." He then projected a scanning gun from out of his shoulder, and allowed the rays to travel all over the picture. He frowned, then looked up.

"What are the results?" Prowl asked.

Mega Blast turned his red optics onto the pranksters, who jumped in surprise. "You four, out of my office, now."

The four quickly flooded out and ran back to the mess hall, but agreed that they would ask Prowl who the real culprit was. If Prowl found out, anyways.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In Willow's quarters, she was wiping the energon off of Moon. Moon had stopped leaking and was now enjoying being Willow's center of attention.

"Why isn't this coming off?" Willow murmured to herself, dabbing at the black energon on Moon's shoulder. "I better take you to Ratchet." She picked Moon up, and exited her room.

Moon let out excited chirps as she was being carried in the open wind of Cybertron. The hospital/clinic was in a separate building than the main control base of Cybertron.

"Look, it's Comet." Willow pointed to the dock, where Comet was talking with her brother. "Orion Pax is a dockworker, and Comet's older brother besides Mega Blast. Remember them?"

Moon cocked her head to one side.

Comet was watching Orion work, arms crossed over her chest plate. "So," she was saying. "Why don't you quit your boring job as a dockworker and join in the military instead of helping out in the community?"

"Why ask me this?" Orion asked her. "Did Mega Blast send you?"

"No, actually I sent myself. I'm asking you this because you are wasting your life as a dockworker! You have so much more potential being a warrior!" Comet explained.

"I don't know if I should accept that as a compliment or an insult, Comet," Orion told her. "I enjoy my job as is."

Comet rolled her optics, "Please?"

"Oh, look." Willow pointed to Jazz and Bumblebee. The two mechs were eavesdropping on Comet and Orion, and Willow wanted to find out why. Curiously, she sidled over to them silently, and tapped Jazz on his shoulder plate. He jumped in surprise, and turned around without making a noise.

"What is yo problem?" Jazz whispered to Willow.

Bumblebee almost let out a squeak of surprise, but contained it.

"Why are you eavesdropping?" Willow asked them.

"Well…we're not…exactly…uh…_eavesdropping_," Bumblebee said.

"No? Then what are you doing?" Willow prompted. Moon giggled, and watched the two mechs.

"Er – I was gonna go see Comet," Jazz explained. "But she was talkin' with her bro, so I was gonna wait…but then I ended up over-hearin' what th' two were talkin' about."

"Ah. And you?" she turned to Bee, clearly not buying Jazz's excuse.

"I was gonna go see Comet too," Bee responded.

"Hmm…"

"Comet's righ' though," Jazz changed the subject. "Orion shouldn' be a dockworker! Ya know that th' elections for head o' state o' Cybertron is comin' up, righ'?" without waiting for an answer, he continued, "I think I'm gunna nominate Orion ta become th' head o' state!"

"What?" Willow and Bee both exclaimed softly. "He's not gonna like it!"

"Yea well, I made up mah mind!" With that, Jazz began strutting off towards the main control base building of Cybertron.

"_What about you talking with Comet?"_ Willow sent him a private message.

"_I'll talk ta her later,"_ Jazz responded.

"What is this?" Comet had heard their whisperings and had detected them on her radar. Her head poked around the corner of where they were hiding behind, and they jumped.

"Jazz, I see you!" she called after him.

Jazz turned around, but still walking backwards, he waved at her. Then he winked, and transformed into his Cybertronian vehicle. He drove off to base without another glance.

"Hey!" Comet stepped one foot out, but knew that Jazz had already gotten too much of a head start. She didn't try to run after him, but instead looked at Bumblebee, Willow, and Moon.

"Hey Moon," she cooed, smiling at the ecstatic sparkling. "What are you doing here?" she asked Willow.

"I was going to go to the medical bay," Willow pointed to the building not that far away from the dock. "Moon has these stains of energon that won't come off," she explained.

"How did she get those?" Comet had never seen black energon before.

Willow explained what she had seen when she came into Moon's room. She also mentioned that Prowl and Tarantulus were probably now in Mega Blast's office, discussing the matter.

"Oh, that's how come Mega Blast called the pranksters to his room," Comet recalled the announcement. "He probably thought they stuck the picture above Moon's bed."

"They didn't though!" Bumblebee pinched in.

"I don't think they did either," Comet agreed. "I know that they are troublemakers, but they wouldn't want to scare an innocent sparkling." She turned slightly to Bumblebee, who had just spoken. "What are you doing here?"

"Uh… I wanted to talk to you," Bumblebee answered slowly. Willow chuckled, and stepped away from the two.

"I'll leave you two alone then," she smiled. She left with Moon, curious to hear what they were going to talk about, but respecting their privacy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What are the results?" Prowl repeated after Mega Blast had excused the pranksters from his office.

Mega Blast stood up from his chair, allowing Prowl's anxiousness to grow. He took his time pacing, and making Prowl insane.

"Who did it?" Prowl demanded a little more harshly.

"Patience, Prowl." Mega Blast circled around the two mechs and his desk three times before slowly answering: "I never … expected the results that I got…"

"Yeah? Who was it?" Prowl asked again.

"My results were of…a robot that we…or at least _I_ … have never heard about," Mega Blast responded. "Unfamiliar tracings, unrecognizable markings over the spider…obviously someone new is trying to frame Tarantulus."

"I told you it wasn't me," Tarantulus spat.

"What?" Prowl stood up. "An unknown robot placed that picture above Moon's recharge bed? An unknown robot that nobody knows about is roaming around our main control base?!"

"Sit down, soldier," Mega Blast glared. "I will organize our patrols to find this…mysterious robot." He turned his back on both mechs. "You're both excused."

Prowl could not accept that small of an explanation, but what else could he do? He ran out of the office to Willow's quarters, to tell her of the news and to see if Moon was okay. When he found out that neither femme was in Willow's quarters, he ran out of the building. Tarantulus calmly walked out and went to his lair, wondering whom the unknown robot could be.

Mega Blast called Starscream, Comet, Soundwave, Ultra Magnus, Jetfire, and Jazz to his office. He waited patiently for them to arrive.

Starscream was in the middle of an oil bath, and was frustrated when Mega Blast called him.

"Once again, you interrupted my oil bath," Starscream muttered on his way to Mega Blast's office.

Comet was talking with Bumblebee outside when she received her brother's message. Bee was nervously stuttering through every sentence which made it difficult for Comet to follow what the yellow mech was saying.

"Bumblebee, you need to speak clearly and slowly," Comet interrupted him. "But right now, I have to go to Mega Blast's office. Sorry."

"Oh...it-it's o-okay." Bumblebee sighed in relief on the inside. Why was it so hard to talk with Comet? They had been best friends ever since they met – why is it suddenly he can't talk with her? They were talking to each other like best buds (which they were) yesterday…what happened now? He was trying to tell Comet that he wanted to be one of the commanders in her squadron, but nothing was coming out the way it should've. Instead, he knew that Comet had heard something similar to: "I want…be with…you…in…" His words just hadn't come out straight; they were low and mumbled.

Comet smiled and left, going up to her brother's quarters. Bee sighed, and headed back to find Sunny and Sides, who should've been released from Mega Blast's office by now.

Soundwave was asking Rumble and Frenzy what their meeting with Mega Blast was about when he received the message. He told them to explain it to him later unless Mega Blast explained it to him at the meeting.

Ultra Magnus and Jetfire were training together with Ironhide and Kup (not a good combination) at the gym when they excused themselves. They wondered if this meeting had anything to do with why Mega Blast had called up Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, Rumble, and Frenzy to his office earlier.

Jazz was walking to his quarters when he had to turn around and head to Mega Blast's office instead. He passed Red Alert on the way, and was curious why the paranoid robot looked even more paranoid than usual. He asked if he was okay but received no answer.

Mega Blast waited in his now faintly lit office. His red optics gleamed in the shadow, and his silvery-black armor glinted in what light there was left. The spider picture was in front of him, the white side up and the real picture down, and with each new arrival it received more stares. Comet went to stand next to her brother, while Starscream followed her. Soundwave went to Mega Blast's other side, while Jetfire, Ultra Magnus, and Jazz went to stand in front of Mega Blast's desk.

"You called?" Starscream asked as silence ensued their arrival.

"Yes." Mega Blast shifted in his seat. "This," he gestured to the picture, "was placed above Moon's bed last night, and frightened her when she awoke from her recharge. Does it look familiar to any of you, or do you know if any bot had planned to perform a prank on a sparkling?"

"No." All of them shook their heads.

"My scanners picked up an alien signature on this spider." Mega Blast flipped the picture over so they could all see the hideous insect.

Everyone Mega Blast had called all scanned the picture, and found out that he was right. They didn't know of the energy signature either.

"Starscream and Jetfire, I want you two to organize air patrols to search Cybertron through a jet's-eye-view. Soundwave and Ultra Magnus, interrogate all of our soldiers and use this…" he handed both of them a small, white, rectangular-shaped box that had a needle resting on the left side of a scale that ranged from 1-100. "That is a lie detector. Although I know that you, Soundwave, can somewhat read minds, I want you and Ultra Magnus to use them. If the needle goes to the right in any way, that means that either the bot you are interrogating is lying or feels stress and uncomfortable about answering the question; that's when you bring them to me."

"Yes, sir," Ultra Magnus nodded.

"As you command," Soundwave droned.

"Comet…and Jazz." Mega Blast turned to his sister and the special operations leader. "I want you two to send out automobile patrols to search for anything…unrecognizable; anything that is out of the ordinary."

"Can you clarify that, please?" Comet asked.

Mega Blast gave her a look that clearly read that he expected her to understand exactly what he was saying. Comet's metal lip plates twisted to one side, but she said no more.

"You are all excused now." Mega Blast finished.

They all left his office, each going with their respective partner to organize the patrols. Starscream and Jetfire headed off to find the other aircraft-transforming bots, to inform them of their mission. Starscream led a group that consisted of Thundercracker, Skywarp, Astro train, Dirge, and Springer to scout northeast, east, and southwest of the main base on Cybertron. Jetfire took Ramjet, Blitzwing, Blackout, Blaze Master, and Brainstorm to scout northwest, west, and southwest of the main base on Cybertron. Comet asked Bumblebee, Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, Barricade, and Bluestreak to accompany her to scout north of the base. Jazz took Ironhide, Chromia, Moonracer, First Aid, Hyperdrive, and Motorhead to scout with him south of the base. Ultra Magnus and Soundwave interrogated each and every bot within sixteen miles of the base, because the robot that placed the spider over Moon's bed couldn't have gotten that far away yet. It was a slow, painful, and not a very effective process.

"Anything yet?" Mega Blast asked Starscream over a comm link one-twelfth of an orn later. (Two Earth hours)

"No, Mega Blast," came Starscream's response.

"Anything, Comet?" Mega Blast spoke with his sister instead.

"Sorry but no. Mega Blast, this is getting us nowhere! We're just wasting our energon and power cells." Comet complained.

Mega Blast sighed. "I wouldn't have organized such a large patrol for Moon and Prowl if it weren't for the fact that we have a mysterious and unknown robot roaming around Cybertron undetected. Everything's getting out of control now."

"That's just the problem, Mega Blast," Comet sighed too. "We don't have a head of state. I know, I know, the elections are coming up soon, but I think we need to bring it up even closer. Without the head of state balancing everything out equally with you, the Lord High Protector of Cybertron, everything's unbalanced. I'm not saying that you're not doing your job as best as you can, but I'm just saying that…maybe…you need…a little help…" Comet reluctantly let out.

There was silence on the other end for a few minutes before Mega Blast responded lowly, "I will not admit that I need help, but I do agree with you that we need to bring the election up sooner than the set date."

"Okay."

"Would you care to explain why you suddenly want a head of state working alongside your brother?" Mega Blast was not questioning his final decision, but rather questioning what made Comet truly bring up the subject of having a head of state.

"Like I said, with a head of state, you and whoever it is can work together. Not only to find this unknown robot, but to protect Cybertron in more than one way."

"Would you care to elaborate on that?" Mega Blast sarcastically requested.

"There has to be more than one way to fight off enemies than battling them. We could try negotiating, for instance," Comet suggested.

"You hang around Orion far too much, Comet," Mega Blast growled.

"_He's_ my brother, too." Comet argued.

"Yes, but sometimes he doesn't always have the correct view on everything."

"Well, neither do you, no offense."

"Excuse me?"

"Instead of fighting and defeating our enemies, why don't we try to become allies with them, if not friends? Maybe we could teach other fighting skills, and perhaps find a way to coexist with one another?" Comet pointed out.

"Why would we want to do that? We are perfectly fine on our own. Living with another species would be like living with the Quintessons again. You never know if they might betray us and make them their slaves if they just so happen to be stronger than us, which I highly doubt," he added. "Negotiating just isn't an option, Comet. It's either you lose or you win."

Comet sighed. Her brother just didn't seem to understand the concepts of _making-friends-will-help-you_ or _alliances-will-prevail-if-both-sides-put-in-enough-effort._ Mega Blast wasn't even trying. He was too obsessed with _peace-through-tyranny_ to care about the real welfare of the Cybertronians. Mega Blast assumed that winning each battle will mean that everybody will be safe and happy, and maybe that's true, but not everybody will be happy to see more dead aliens on their planet every two months.

"Mega Blast –" Comet started.

"Comet, enough. Report at the end of the day to me." Mega Blast cut off communication the same time Comet scoffed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So what is it, Ratchet?" Willow worriedly whispered. She was standing in the med bay, next to a bored Moon who was on a metal bed. The CMO looked over his test results again, confused.

"The readings are off the chart…" Ratchet muttered. "This black-colored energon isn't Transformer energon. It's…some sort of alien liquid."

"What's that mean?" Willow demanded.

"It means that whoever placed the spider picture above Moon's recharge bed is unknown to us. It's not poisonous, although it may be contagious."

"Contagious? What do you mean contagious?" Willow asked in a hushed tone. Moon blinked once, and raised her blue optics to Ratchet's. She was drinking in all the words and was quickly looking them up in her own dictionary.

"Moon might have to be isolated from everybody until this black energon wears off," Ratchet replied.

"What?! Why?! What does it do?"

Ratchet hesitantly answered. "This is just my guess, but I believe that it is a tracer of a weapon that was created about the same time I came online, but the weapon was banned from Cybertron because of how destructive it could be."

"What are you talking about? Explain more," Willow commanded.

Ratchet narrowed his optics. "Now I'm starting to remember everything…many eons ago when I was created, there was a weapon that's similar to the modern-day missile that would eradicate anything that's one thousand miles within its vicinity. I haven't seen one for the obvious reason it was banned, but I seem to remember a femme created this weapon. I don't know if she is still alive, but she wasn't much older than me. The femme's name was Meteor, I believe. Let me check my memory banks…yes, her name was Meteor. She was black, blue, and purple in color, and if I remember correctly she could transform into a jet. She created the weapon because she wasn't happy with the way A3 or Alpha Trion was rebelling against the Quintessons."

"Why wasn't she happy with the rebellion? Did she want to a slave of the Quintessons for eternity?" Willow asked.

"No, it's not that," Ratchet sighed. "It's a long story."

"Well make it short, Ratchet. I need to know what I can do to help Prowl's sister!" Willow begged.

Ratchet sighed once more, then nodded. "Okay. Meteor was just about the favorite robot of all the Quintessons. Don't ask me why, because I don't know. Like I said, she was created before I was, so I don't know what she did to impress them so much, and everyone I asked a long time ago is either dead now or didn't want to share that information with me. She was planning to rebel against the Quintessons herself so that she could become our leader in their place. Alpha Trion led the rebellion before Meteor could destroy the Quintessons. The Quintessons were chased off the planet, and Meteor couldn't follow them, because she had a new target then: Alpha Trion."

"I don't understand…" Willow slowly shook her head. "How do you know that she was planning to rebel against the Quintessons by herself and with no army?"

"I'm getting to that part!" Ratchet sighed. "I feel like Kup…telling old stories…speaking of Kup, you can ask him or Ironhide instead of hearing it from –"

"Continue, Ratchet," Willow interrupted.

"Well, Meteor wanted to destroy Alpha Trion and become the leader of all the robots. She had the weapon ready and planned to use on the Quintessons the day after Alpha Trion led his unexpected attack. Instead, she unleashed it onto Alpha Trion. However, she had mistaken his brother, Desert Wind, for him. She didn't know those two apart, she had always confused them. While Desert Wind was on a planet close to Cybertron, Alpha Trion was halfway across the universe. Don't ask why, it's been a long time since then and I don't fully remember, but I think he was on some kind of reconnaissance mission. Anyways, Meteor had launched one of her weapons to the planet where Desert Wind was on, killing him and other bots. Alpha Trion ordered her executed, but somehow she managed to escape before she died. I wasn't there when she escaped, but Alpha Trion sure was. You can go ask him how Meteor escaped, but I don't think she could have lived very long after her execution date."

"Okay so you know that she escaped before she could get executed but you don't know for sure if she died afterwards? How can you assume this?"

"It only makes logical sense."

"But you're still living."

Ratchet glared at her. "Yes I am, but for eighteen thousand vorns after here escape, Meteor was hunted. We had no trace of her…but there's always a possibility that she might've died."

"So that's why you couldn't find her?"

"It's just a possibility, and one that us Cybertronians have been sticking to for a very long time now. Nobody except Kup, myself, and Ironhide probably remember her."

"So where does the black energon tie in with all of this?" Willow asked. Moon fidgeted uncomfortably on her seat.

"Meteor created, along with the weapon, a black form of energon her weapon could lock on to, which made it virtually impossible to dodge. She didn't manage to get the black energon on Desert Wind, but she managed to get it on his spaceship, the_ R.M._, or reconnaissance master. Desert Wind and Alpha Trion both went on recon because of missing robots found dead. Although one escaped whatever had captured him, his information didn't help much. He claimed he remembered approaching a purple colored planet with black smoke in the air then leaving it. The _R.M._ entered the same planet's atmosphere, but they didn't realize where they were. When they got out of the black smoke and saw the energon on the ship, at first they just thought it was residue from the smoke, but when it didn't wear off, they sent a transmission to Cybertron informing the base of the energon-like substance. Not long after they sent the transmission, the weapon penetrated the _R.M._'s defenses, and destroyed it"

"How do you know that the black energon attracts the weapon?" Willow asked, confused. Moon wasn't understanding Ratchet's explanation either.

"Ask Perceptor. He can give you a fully detailed answer."

"No thank you. I'm asking you, Ratchet."

Ratchet sighed for the third time. "After Meteor's capture, she was held hostage and questioned. She likely assumed her life was going to end soon anyway, so she decided to tell us everything. She told us that there were a million more weapons like the one she used to kill Desert Wind with, hidden everywhere on Cybertron. She was then forced to reveal their locations, and they were all discarded and prohibited from Cybertron. It would seem like there are still some of Meteor's weapons remaining; nobody really believed that Meteor had told us everything."

"So why didn't you force more out of her?" Willow pressed.

"She wouldn't answer," Ratchet simply answered.

"So you tried?"

"Yes. We failed miserably."

"I see…"

"I truly believe now that if the black liquid is back among us, then so is the weapon. The question is, is Meteor alive?"

"Did Meteor have a partner to work with…anyone she hung around with a lot?" Willow asked.

"No, I believe not," Ratchet answered.

"Then she was the only one that knew about the weapon and where more were stored, correct?"

"How am I supposed to know? I'm a medic, not a psychic! But yes, I do believe you are correct."

"Then that only means one thing," Willow gasped.

"Meteor is back," Ratchet finished her thought. He ran to his office to look through his stuff and hopefully find an ancient sample of the black liquid that Kup had stored and given to him for safe keeping, but he paused halfway.

"What's going on?" Willow asked.

Ratchet turned to her with serious blue optics. "I'm not sure. Mega Blast called me to the rec room."

"Why?" Willow wondered.

"How am I supposed to know? I will try to find the answer to Meteor and the black liquid when I have a free chance Willow," Ratchet promised. "I need to report to Mega Blast right now."

"Okay." Willow nodded, and left the medical bay with Moon.

"Wait!" Ratchet yelled after her.

"What?!"

"The black liquid is contagious!" Ratchet reminded her.

"Slaggit! What do I do?" Willow panicked.

It killed Ratchet to say the next part. "I think we should leave her alone in a cell."

"What?!" Willow screeched. "Never! Prowl will never agree to it – I will never agree to it!"

"There is no other option, unless you'd like to be infected with it and possibly die," Ratchet solemnly told her.

"But you're not even sure yet if this is the black liquid that is used to attract the weapon of Meteor's!" Willow protested.

"Willow, I need to go. Make sure nobody else gets the black liquid on them!" Prowl told her.

"How do you even know it's contagious?! You never had a case of it! I think you're wrong!" With that, Willow left the room with Moon in her arms. She went back to her quarters, not knowing that Prowl just entered the med bay through the front entrance seconds after she left through a side exit.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So you find absolutely no trace of anything unusual anywhere?" Mega Blast summarized all results the four groups had gotten at the end of the day in the conference room.

"There was nothing," Comet reported for her group again.

"All behavior is normal," Soundwave reported.

"The lie detector never moved an inch once," Ultra Magnus added.

"Nothing in the air," Starscream announced.

"Nothing in the air," Jetfire repeated.

"That does fit in with what Ratchet told me earlier today…" Mega Blast thought to himself.

"What? What did Ratchet tell you earlier today?" Comet asked, being nosy as she was.

"He told me…well…to make long story short: an ancient Transformer named Meteor – she goes back all the way to the Quintessons – created a fatal weapon with destructive force that comes along with a black liquid that attracts the weapon to it."

"So you're saying that the black liquid on Moon isn't energon at all, but some sort of tracer?" Jetfire's optics widened.

Mega Blast nodded.

Comet gasped. "But why Moon? What did she ever do?"

"She was created," Starscream pointed out.

"So what? What does that have to do with anything?" Comet asked.

"This is only Ratchet's opinion," Mega Blast pointed out. "He might be right, but there's equal chance that he may be wrong."

"Do ya think he's righ' o' wrong?" Jazz asked Mega Blast.

"I'd like to think that he's wrong, but everything's pointing to Meteor."

"Meteor? Meteor as in a meteor comet?" Comet perked up, just realizing this. "Does this mean that she is related to me or something?"

"No, of course not!" Mega Blast shook his head. "If she was, she'd be related to me, and I do know that she is not. You two may have similar names but that doesn't mean you're related."

"Yeah, like Starscream an' Sunscream," Jazz pointed out. Starscream glared at the silver mech.

"All right, you are dismissed," Mega Blast sighed.

"Wait, what are we gonna do?" Comet asked.

"What do you mean, what are we gonna do?" Mega Blast looked up at his sister from the results of the lie detector. (A/N: There is a history like thing on it that shows Mega Blast who the lie detector tried to find lies from and the results)

"What are we going to do about Moon and the black liquid? I mean, what if Ratchet's right?"

"There's nothing we can do about it then," Mega Blast shrugged. "If the CMO can't find a way to get rid of the liquid, how can we? Do you believe in fate, Comet?"

Nobody had left yet.

"Yeah, sure, why not?" Without waiting for an answer, Comet went on, "What's your point?"

"My point is what if Moon was meant to have the black liquid dripped on her? What if the spider picture was meant to be above her recharge bed?" Mega Blast queried.

"Why in the name of Primus would it be placed above her recharge bed?" Comet asked in an exasperated tone.

"Maybe because it's a sign?" Jetfire suggested.

"What do you mean a _sign?_" Comet asked.

"A sign that maybe…we are about to come across our greatest enemy so far?" Jetfire thought aloud.

"So whoever it is decided to pick on Moon? How did they even get the spider picture above her bed? I don't think it's possible for him/her to have even been able to get to her recharge room because of all our tight security. They must have had some bot from the inside working for them…like, say…Tarantulus?"

"Comet, why are you so intent on getting Tarantulus in the middle?" Mega Blast sighed.

"Because he might very well be the culprit, Mega Blast!"

"If he was, then wouldn't we have picked up _his_ energy signatures on the spider instead of an anonymous robot's?" Mega Blast challenged.

"Well…yeah…" Comet looked down. "Maybe it wasn't him…but someone else who has the ability of just lifting the picture up with gravitational powers?"

Mega Blast shook his head. "What exactly are gravitational powers?"

"When you use gravity to lift the picture up without actually touching it," Comet explained. "If I remember correctly, then I believe Crash has similar powers to those."

"Then wouldn't we still have picked up his energy signatures? We're not looking for his fingerprints or pieces of his metal, Comet. We found someone else's energy signature," Mega Blast pointed out. Comet sighed, and shrugged.

"Then I have no idea."

"You are all dismissed," Mega Blast repeated. "If we have no further trouble with this black liquid, then we will merely pretend it never happened."

Outside, Jazz, Jetfire, Comet, and Ultra Magnus were infuriated. As the group walked away from the conference room to the rec room, they conversed with one another.

"Pretend like it never happened?!" Magnus echoed. "How can you do that? If one sparkling has been smeared with black liquid on one shoulder how can we know that we're not going to be next?"

"Whatevah happens ta one may happen ta anothah," Jazz agreed.

"I, for one, couldn't care less what happens to that insignificant little sparkling," Starscream claimed. "She is nothing but a bunch of trouble."

Soundwave "coughed".

"I was nothing but a bunch of trouble when I was a sparkling too, Starscream," Comet reminded him. "She's not insignificant. Another femme just means more generations for us."

"I understand that, but you've never been smeared with black liquid such as this, now have you?" Starscream asked.

"Obviously not, but you should still care about what happens because it may not stop with Moon," Comet told him.

"Then why don't we just get rid of the problem altogether so we are all safe?" he suggested.

"Starscream!" Comet, Jetfire, Jazz, and Ultra Magnus all snapped. Soundwave didn't say anything.

"What? If we want to keep everyone safe –" Starscream started.

"That doesn't mean we have to kill Moon," Ultra Magnus growled.

"Prowl will have you offlined forever if you did so," Jetfire pointed out to his comrade.

"Prowl is a lower rank than I am, and Mega Blast is our direct leader. Since I am closer to being leader than he is, Prowl would never be able to make me offline," Starscream puffed his chest out proudly.

Comet scoffed. "This is a pointless argument. What we have to do is just keep our security even tighter than before. I think we should all have lie detectors."

"When have you been speaking for us all?" Soundwave finally spoke.

"I'm not speaking for us all; I'm _suggesting_ it for us all," Comet clarified.

Soundwave didn't believe her.

"Anyways, I need to attend to my armor…an oil bath sounds nice." Starscream veered off direction from the rec room to his quarters, leaving the others behind. Soon after he left, Jetfire told the others that he needed to go to his laboratory and see if there was anything in there that he could help Moon with.

"Good luck," Magnus called after him.

"What are we gonna do?" Comet sighed after a silence followed Jetfire's absence.

"We ah gonna walk thru those doors ta th' rec room an' see whaz goin' on in there," Jazz told her.

Outside the rec room doors, gossiping and possibly hiding, were Sunstreaker and Sideswipe. They were giggling together and whispering, but once they saw the group approaching, they straightened their backs and tried to look important.

"What were you two doing?" Ultra Magnus asked suspiciously.

"Absolutely nothin'," Sideswipe claimed.

"Just chillin'," Sunstreaker added.

"Yes, of course you were…you do all the time." Ultra Magnus absentmindedly just excused their negligence to their duties and walked passed them and into the rec room. Soundwave followed him without even glancing at the twins, looking for _his_ set of twins.

"Anothah prank?" Jazz guessed after the other two mature mechs were out of hearing range.

"Yup," Sideswipe nodded.

"Even during this crisis? How can you be having fun while Moon might die, when we all might die if a huge weapon comes toward us?" Comet asked.

"What are you talking about?" Sunstreaker narrowed his optics.

"If you're talking about the black liquid, then where have you been for the past two minutes, dudette? Haven't you heard?" Sideswipe asked incredulously.

"What are you talking about now?"

"Ratchet figured out how to get rid of the black liquid after he was called to Mega Blast's office. He just managed to get every last bit off about two minutes ago, then came in here to relax with some high-grade," Sunstreaker explained.

"You didn't hear?" Sideswipe asked with huge, round blue optics.

"No…" Jazz and Comet both shook their heads.

The twins gasped. "No way! We knew something you two didn't!" they both sang in unison, dancing around in a happy circle. They kept dancing, and then hugged the two silver bots shortly.

Comet and Jazz exchanged angry glances. The twins stopped dancing, suddenly looking serious.

"Okay well, right now we're busy –" Sideswipe started.

"– But we love you two like family –" Sunstreaker continued.

"– However we really need you two –" Sideswipe kept it on.

"– To go inside the rec room –" Sunstreaker added.

"– And leave us alone –" Sideswipe nodded.

"–_Get_ –" Sunstreaker and Sideswipe both pointed to the rec room doors which were only about four feet away from them.

Jazz and Comet both gawked at the two twins.

"Hurry up and get in there before you miss our prank!" both twins cried simultaneously, now starting to push the two inside the room.

"Why you impudent little –" Comet glared.

"How _dare_ ya talk ta us like that?" Jazz was only playing, but it seemed like Comet was taking their disrespect (even though they were older than her) seriously.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah enjoy your time in there you two!" With one final push, the red and yellow twins got the silver bots into the large room, and closed the huge doors.

"Comet!! Jazz!!" Rumble and Frenzy ran over to their two best friends, running away from their father.

"Is it true?" Comet demanded.

"Is what true?" Frenzy asked, perplexed.

"Did Ratchet really find a way to get the black liquid off of Moon?"

"Yeah," Rumble nodded.

"Moon's over there with Prowl and Willow," Frenzy pointed. Comet and Jazz turned to where he was pointing a metallic finger at, and saw that the red, blue, and purple femme was indeed sitting on a table in front of Prowl and Willow, who were having some energon cubes. She was perfectly fine, with not a single stain on her.

"No way!" Comet looked around for Ratchet, trying to detect the medical bot. The twins outside had said that he was in there, refreshing himself with some high-grade. They also said that they were ready to perform a prank…She wanted to know how he got the black liquid off of Moon's shoulder.

"Ratchet!" Comet finally pinpointed his location, and ran off toward him with Jazz, Rumble, and Frenzy following. The chief medical officer was sitting on a high metallic chair at a long table, and in front of him seemed to be what resembled a bar, where a femme named Flareup served high-grade and energon.

"Primus, no," Ratchet looked over his shoulder and sighed when he saw who had called him. "I need a break…" he moaned. "I was enjoying the beatific time…alone."

"Ratchet!" Comet sat down next to him, with the others plopping down on seats around them.

"What do you want?" Ratchet sipped his high-grade first, then asked the question.

"I wanna know how you managed to get the black liquid off of Moon," Comet told him.

Ratchet slammed his high-grade down on the table. He swayed on his seat, and closed his optics. He burped once, then swayed even more silently. He was obviously drunk.

"Ratchet?" Comet, Jazz, Rumble, and Frenzy had never seen the CMO burp, or sway…they never saw him drunk.

"Ew," Comet scooted away from Ratchet.

"What are we gonna do now? He's intoxicated!" Frenzy complained.

"Ratch?" Jazz waved a hand in front of Ratchet's face. The medical bot continued swaying from side to side, not concentrating on the real world.

Orion Pax sighed, and stretched his back. He was finally done with his work for the day. Walking off the dock he headed toward where he undoubtedly thought Comet would be: in the rec room.

Nearing the doors to the rec room while conversing with Kup, the two mechs noticed Sunstreaker and Sideswipe standing in front of either side of the closed rec room doors. Sunstreaker was on the left, Sideswipe on the right. They seemed to have this little miniature screen in front of them that extended out of their wrist, a screen normally used for scanning and seeing their results if you didn't use your battle visor for that.

"What are you two doing?" Kup had crept up behind Sunny while Orion crept up on Sides. The twins were absorbed in watching their screens they didn't notice the two mechs approaching.

Before Kup had given away their position, both mechs watched the screen for a while. On it, they saw that they were both watching Ratchet get drunk.

"WHOA!" both the twins immediately shut their screens off, and leapt around.

"Comet?!" Orion noticed that Comet seemed to be quite repulsed and nervous of a drunken Ratchet. She was on the very edge of her chair, leaning against Jazz.

"You saw nothing," Sideswipe grinned innocently. Orion glared at him.

"I saw _everything_," he growled. He pushed open the doors to the rec room and quickly headed over to where he saw a drunk Ratchet…singing?!

Comet screamed and ran over to him. Ratchet seemed to be over-drunk, and he was standing on the "bar" table. He was about to grab Comet to come sing/dance with him, but she ran away before he could. Jazz, Frenzy, and Rumble had all fled as well.

"_WHAT IN THE NAME OF PRIMUS HAS HAPPENED TO RATCHET!?"_ Ultra Magnus yelped. He originally was ordering a high-grade from Flareup when Ratchet jumped up onto the table in front of him, and started dancing!

Comet screamed and hid her head behind Orion. "Ratchet is freaking me out!" she screeched.

Ratchet swung his metal hips from side to side and pointed a finger up to the ceiling, dancing to some silent music. He nodded his head, optics still closed, then began singing/yelling:

"_On the twelfth day of Christmas a robot showed to me…_

_Twelve transformers_

_Eleven officers _

_Ten bots-a-battling_

_Nine energon swords_

_Eight transformations_

_Seven F-22s flying_

_Six cassettes pranking_

_Five cannons_

_Four engines-a-revving_

_Three bumblebees_

_Two jazzy cats_

_And a hatchet with great abilities"_

"_Two jazzy cats?"_ Jazz echoed, his right optic huge and his left one small.

"_Three bumblebees?"_ Bumblebee nervously laughed.

"Primus! Ratchet's singing about Christmas!" Flareup covered her mouth.

"That was more than fifty orns ago, you dumb metalhead!" Rumble laughed. Frenzy was offline temporarily because he laughed too much. Before Rumble joined him, he laughed, "Ratchet just said _a hatchet with great abilities!!!"_

"Make him stop, make him stop, make him stop!" Comet covered her audio receptors, moaning. Ratchet was beginning to sing another song again ("S-U-N-N-Y! S-U-N-N-Y! S-U-N-N-Y! AND SUNNY WAS HIS NAME-O! THERE WAS A BOT WHO PLAYED BALLET AND SUNNY WAS HIS NAME-O!")

"What?! I do _not_ play ballet! What the frag is ballet anyway?" Sunstreaker stormed into the rec room. His brother did not join him until Kup dragged his unconscious body in.

"What happened to Sideswipe?" Comet asked.

"He became offline temporarily because of laughter," Kup sighed. He glanced over at Ratchet, who was singing…again…quite badly. "Someone has got to stop him!"

The rec room was silent, all optics on Ratchet, who was the only one making the noise. He was stamping his foot on the table, slowly and deliberately.

"Aw this is just _too _good!" Sunstreaker absolutely refused to succumb to fainting – he _had_ to get this on tape.

"What on Cybertron is going on here?" Mega Blast's voice boomed from the doorway.

"Mega Blast! Thank Primus you're here! We have to stop Ratchet! He's drunk and singing out of his wits!" Comet ran over to her other brother with Orion behind her.

"Ratchet's singing was the awful squawking I was hearing?" Mega Blast looked repelled. He looked over at Ratchet, who was now still on top of the table, scaring everybody away. He was doing the Macarena and singing: "If I could fall into the sky…do you think time…would pass me by? Cause you know I'd use a thousand tools if I could just repair you…tonight."

"DEAR LORD!" Mega Blast covered his audio receptors as well, shaken. He felt as if he were literally sent to the pit and back, now being tortured by Ratchet for whatever misdemeanors he may have done.

"Aw shaddup Ratchet!" Skywarp yelled. He walked over to Ratchet to kick him off the table and perhaps be lionized, but instead…

"HELP ME!" Skywarp hollered. He had hovered over to Ratchet and was about to kick his head when Ratchet grabbed his foot and pulled him on the table beside him, now dancing with _him_.

"NO!!!" Skywarp screamed. Ratchet forced him into skipping along with _Cotton Eyed-Joe, _even if there wasn't any music.

Comet had to crack up at this. The only one not laughing in the room now was Soundwave – even Mega Blast had a hard time stifling his laughter, and eventually gave up.

"OH Primus, Oh Primus!" Sunstreaker grabbed at his spark compartment, coughing. "I need…oh Primus! I need to relax!" he couldn't relax, however. Watching Skywarp being forced to dance along with Ratchet was too hilarious a sight.

"Skywarp, just warp outta there!" Thundercracker yelled between fits of laughter. Skywarp did so, and safely warped beside Thundercracker again. The blue, black, and kind of white jet roared with laughter, while the purple, black, and sort of white jet glared death at Ratchet.

"Party-pooper!" Ratchet's voice was sort of high-pitched now, the effects of the high-grader starting to slowly, very slowly take part in its climax.

"How did Ratchet end up like this?" Comet was leaking like a waterfall. Moon, Prowl, and Willow were all laughing, but they all also looked disturbed. While laughing and clapping, Moon waved her right hand to the side. Her right hand had been pointing towards Ratchet, and just like that – _whoosh!_ Ratchet got knocked off his feet and flew towards the eastern wall, crashing right into it.

"Oh…ohh….urghaehg…." Ratchet moaned. He rubbed his head. His optics were slowly dimming, but he wasn't going to faint yet.

"Whoa! What happened?" Prowl looked at his sister, amazed. Moon just clapped even harder, amused by Ratchet's sudden crash into the wall.

"Moon?" Willow looked at the sparkling, wondering if what Moon had done really caused Ratchet to go flying.

"Ratchet?" Orion, Jazz, and Bumblebee hurried over to Ratchet's side, worried. Red Alert, Perceptor, and Wheeljack were right behind them, while Comet and Mega Blast followed slowly.

Ratchet was murmuring, "_One more night, I wanna repair you…where I wanna hold you tight, and tell you all right…you're gonna be fine, with me…"_

"Where's Ratchet coming up with all these songs from?" Frenzy whispered to Rumble.

"I dunno," his twin shrugged. "His CPU is all jumbled up he's probably making them up as he goes."

"_Hey now, you're a med bot. Get your tools out and go…fix!"_ Ratchet turned his head slightly to the left and saw Mega Blast. "_Hey now, you're a retard…get your optics on…and…play…dead!"_ Ratchet laughed gently, then coughed.

Sideswipe woke up, bursting with laughter. All of the pranksters were either leaking with laughter or on the ground, punching it because they were laughing too hard.

"_How_ did Ratchet become this way?!" Mega Blast growled.

"It wasn't us this time, Mega Blast! We swear!" Rumble and Frenzy put their hands up innocently. Installed on Mega Blast's right arm was a lie detector, and looking down at it he saw that Soundwave's cassettes were telling the truth.

"What about you?" Mega Blast turned to Sunstreaker and Sideswipe.

"Umm…uh…" they looked at each other innocently. They knew that they couldn't get away with lying because Mega Blast had the lie detector. Before admitting the truth, they quickly stored away the video of a drunk, singing, and dancing Ratchet in a memory bank where it would stay permanently.

"Okay yes, we did it," Sunny put his hands up, following Rumble and Frenzy.

"Yeah…we put an extra overdose of powerful embarrassing high-grade into Ratchet's drink…and Flareup didn't even notice!" Sideswipe cackled.

"You shouldn't be proud," Flareup hissed.

The twins remained silent.

"_I walk this empty street…on the long hall of circuitry,"_ Ratchet mumbled.

"_Long hall of circuitry?!"_ Mega Blast repeated. He was scared now, scared of Ratchet's unusual behavior and songs being made up at the top of his cranial unit.

"He doesn't make any sense…" Rumble whispered.

"That's cuz he's drunk, genius," Frenzy murmured. Soundwave hit them both on their heads, a warning that demanded silence.

"Ratchet!" Wheeljack gently _whacked_ the left side of Ratchet's head.

"Huh? Wha? Wanna…danzeandsingwizme?" Ratchet's words were slurred.

"RATCHET!" Wheeljack whacked him again, harder this time.

"Careful…" Red Alert advised.

"He's drunk, he won't care!" Wheeljack whispered.

"He'll care tomorrow," Red Alert pointed out.

"I'll take care of that tomorrow. Ratchet, snap out of it! You're embarrassing yourself in front of everybody!" Wheeljack shook him roughly.

"Huh? Oh, zaz great friend, thankz for telling meez…now where wuz eyez?" Ratchet thoughtfully tapped his chin in a drunken manner. "_Oh, say can youz see by dah dawn's early light…wuz so proudly we hailed at the twilight'z last gleaming? Whose cannonz and plazma gunz thru the perilous fight, o'er the ramparts we watched were so gallantly streaming?"_ All of his pitches were off by a mile, and his voice cracked every now and then.

"Shut up!" Mega Blast punched Ratchet right on the face.

"Ohhh…" Ratchet shook his head from side to side, but didn't sing anymore.

"Ouch that hard to hurt," Sideswipe muttered.

"Silence," Mega Blast hissed. He glared at the guilty twins, then turned back to Ratchet.

"I will deal with you two later, but right now…you, Ratchet, must go to your quarters until you become sober," Mega Blast growled lowly.

"I'm a big bot now!" Ratchet's optics now dimmed out. His head fell slightly down onto his left shoulder.

How Ratchet got the black liquid off Moon _will_ be explained in the next chapter, don't worry!

Is that a good ending? O.o (to this chapter)

Moon's powers are starting to show up, no?

I believe vorns are eighty-three Earth years…

Ratchet's song of the "Twelve Days of Christmas" has been revised, created by me! I hope you liked it! ;)

Ratchet's song "S-U-N-N-Y" is from BINGO.

Ratchet's song "A Thousand Tools" is from Vanessa Carlton's "A Thousand Miles."

Ratchet's song "One More Night" is from Cascada's "One More Night."

Ratchet's song "I walk this empty street…on the long hall of circuitry" is from Green Day's "Boulevard of Broken Dreams."

And of course, Ratchet's version of "The Star-Spangled Banner" is similar but not exactly the same.

Little does Ratchet know that the songs he "made up" are actually human songs!

I don't know if robots celebrate Christmas…probably not. Anyways, how _they_ celebrate Christmas in my story is that it's Primus's birthday. Yeah, so Christmas in my stories is Primus's birthday!

Desert Wind is my OC to be Alpha Trion's (A3) brother. They don't really look alike…you know what Alpha Trion looks like, and Desert Wind is gold and brown.

I'm not sure if Crash really has any gravitational powers cuz I don't really know him well…I just made it up.

I hope you understood Ratchet's story about Meteor and everything…if not, then just tell me and I'll explain it to you.

Comet: Listen Amy, now because you had to put Moon in you skipped my youth! The readers don't even know why Ratchet was like, "primus, no" and "I need a break…" when he saw that it was ME that called him! (that's before the prank)

Amy: what do you want me to do about it, Comet?

Moon: stop complaining, Comet!

Comet: Make me! And Amy, I want you to make a new story that stars me, and only me! Explain fully about what happened after my little prank on Mega Blast and after he said goodnight to me! Before you said that for the next --insert number here-- orns I grew up with Bumblebee! Type up at least six chapters of Comet's life before Moon comes in and skips my life to about a zillion years later!

Amy: it is _not_ a zillion years later!

Comet: close to it!  
Amy: not yet!

Comet: you know what I mean!

Amy: fine, fine, I will.

Comet: thank you. Make sure the title is Comet, Wonder Robot!

Amy: I don't think so.

Comet: Fine, then. Make sure the title is The Many Adventures of Comet.

Amy: I don't think so, Winnie the Comet.

Comet: Fine, then! Make sure the title is ... uhh….err…hmm…thinking

Amy: yeah you think about that. Anyways folks, remember to R&R and tell me your feedback on the chapter!

Comet: I got it! Make sure the title is Comet's Life Before Moon.

Moon: That's mean.

Amy: Yeah that's mean Comet! No way.

Comet: Fine!!! GRRR then how about Growing up Comet?

Amy: Like Growing up Cheetah or something on Animal Planet? Psh. Get real. That show is adorable, but it doesn't fit a robot!

Comet: Have it your way then, jeesh! This is my last suggestion: Comet 

Amy: How dull and not creative.

Comet: Got any better suggestions?

Amy: ………..

Comet: taps fingers and feet

Moon: waiting patiently

Amy: ……….

Comet: see? See?! It has to be Comet!

Amy: No! It will be Tale of a Comet

Comet: are you kidding me? That's just about the lamest title I ever heard of! Improv, man!

Amy: Fine…it'll be Tale of the Comet

Comet: Didn't change much.

Amy: since I'm the author and you're just the main character –

Comet: JUST the main character!?

Amy: this is it folks! In the near future, look for the story Tale of a Comet!!!!

Moon: okey-dokey! Lets see if you act immature, Comet

Comet: grr

Amy: there is no doubt that she will be immature, Moon, don't worry.

Comet: grrr

Amy: until next time, guys!

Jazz's girl 4ever (or Amy)


End file.
